Blowin' in the Wind
by black angels fall
Summary: A three year old Harry Potter is found in a forest by someone unexpected after running away from the Dursely's. This change in events leads to a world of Elves, new friends, and a new Harry. Slash. AU. possible Mpreg. eventual HD.
1. The world is treating me bad, misery

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. I only play with it. I do not get any money from this, unfortunately

So this is my first story for years. My attempts before this were terrible and abandoned. Yet this time I am going to work to keep this story going and to do well. It will be AU because I tend not to do well otherwise. Also, this story will only include events which are explained up until the fifth book. This story will be SLASH so no bashing please.

The title is a reference to the song Blowin' in the Wind by Bob Dylan.

* * *

It was terribly cold. So cold in fact that the young boy, who was currently curled up under a tree, was shaking violently. He had just fallen asleep after running for over an hour and, since he was asleep, he never heard the footsteps or felt himself being lifted into a strong pair of arms.

The boy's eyes slowly began to flutter open many hours later, eventually opening fully to take in his new surroundings. He gasped as he saw the white walls, the equally white bed which he was currently laying on, and finally the window next to him. The window wasn't what was shocking, but what he saw through the window. Green. Everything outside of the window was green. There were trees, gardens, and flowers everywhere. He was so in awe at what he saw that the boy did not notice the young woman who sat on the other side of him until she coughed to get his attention. He quickly turned away from the window and gasped once again at the sight of the woman who was softly chuckling at his apparent wonder. She was beautiful to him. She had long golden hair, which fell gently over her shoulders, sparkling sapphire eyes, the palest skin he had ever seen and most surprising, pointed ears.

"Wh-Who awe you?" He asked softly growing more and more confused. She smiled softly and gently took his smaller hand in hers.

"I am Neci. I think another question is who are you and why were you all alone in a forest?" The woman, Neci, answered, the smile never leaving her face.

"Uhm, my name's Hawwy, ma'am." He answered looking down at his lap.

"Just Harry?" Neci questioned further

"Yes, just Hawwy. I, uh, I don't have a family. I didn't know where to go" He murmured still not looking at the woman's face.

"Harry, I know some things are difficult to say but if you just explain to me what happened and why you don't have family then I can help you, love. You only need to tell me and then you will never have to tell anyone again." She said as she began to slowly stroke her thumb over his tiny hand. Hearing this Harry lifted his head.

"Pwomise?"

"I promise you Harry."

Harry sighed softly and closed his eyes as he softly began to retell his story.

"I lived with my aunt and uncle. They didn't like me much. I always had to clean and I wasn't allowed to play with my cousin. But it wasn't that bad, well not until that day in the fowest. I was.. I was cooking dinner and my uncle came in the kitchen. He smelled weally bad like how he does when he comes home vewy late. He stawted to talk about my mummy and daddy. My mummy and daddy died when I was vewy little." Harry broke off with tears in his eyes but continued

"He stawted to say how they didn't want me and how they must be happy that they died because then they wouldn't have to deal with me. I got mad. I yelled at him and he got mad at me. H-He dwagged me away fwom the stove and hit me in the face. I stawted cwying and he got even madder. He kept hitting me and finally used his belt. Aftew a while my aunt came home and made him stop but he hit hew then. My uncle left but my aunt told me to leave, to wun away and to nevew come back. So I wan and ended up in the fowest." By this time Harry was crying and so Neci gathered him close to her, stroking his hair.

"Oh, you poor Cugu." She whispered into him hair. Harry sniffled and wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

"What are you saying?" He said, his bright green eyes shining. Neci once again smiled.

" I was speaking Elvish young one. You are in an Elvish village." She said. Harry's eyes widened considerably.

"But, But my aunt and uncle. They always told me magic wasn't weal."

"Well obviously they were wrong. Now Harry, how would you like to stay and live here?" Neci asked, once again holding his hand.

"Weally? Oh I would like that vewy much. Pwease!" Harry answer, excitement evident in his voice. Neci smiled and stood.

"Well then Harry. I have to go and make arrangements for you. Try to sleep some more and I will be back in a few hours." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. As she did so, she brushed back his hair and saw for the first time the small scar on his forehead, her eyes widening in shock.

* * *

Well! My first chapter. It's very short, I know. I'll try and make them longer. Input? I will begin working on the next chapter right away but I just felt like getting this one up.

Lotr Elvish:

Cugu- Dove


	2. Blackbird singing in the dead of night

I'm back! Disclaimer can be found on the first Chapter. On to Chapter two!

* * *

"But Ada! We must. He must be allowed to live with us." Neci argued.

"Neci, we can not. He is the boy-who-lived. What of Dumbledore? The wizards? They will surely want him back." A man, with long dark black hair and sapphire eyes like his daughter, said as he sat on a modest looking wooden throne.

"Daeron. Think about it dear. The boy was mistreated in the home where Dumbledore insisted that he was safe. How can we even think of allowing him to return to those wizards? We should at least allow him to stay until he can protect himself properly." A woman who sat next to him said as she laid her hand onto his. She was beautiful, just like the two other elves in the room. She, like her daughter, had long golden hair and pale sea foam eyes.

"I know Maerwen. I just don't know what to do. What will the wizards do if they know we have kept their savior from them? Will they turn against us? Neci dear, you were on your way back home from meeting with Dumbledore when you found this child. What does the wizard have to say?" Daeron asked as her rubbed his temples gently.

"The old wizard is finally convinced that the Dark Lord has fled for good. Perhaps that is why he does not keep a good eye on young Harry. To him, Harry has done his job. Father, do you truly believe the prophecy?" Neci knelt at her fathers feet. Daeron sighed.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. _I do. As much as I believe that teacher is a fraud, I believe this prophecy was true. But has it been accomplished? I do not think so. I believe that the Dark Lord will rise again. We must be prepared for him and if young Harry stays, we must prepare him. Harry will need support in the upcoming war. Yes Neci. Harry may stay. He will be placed in the school and will be taught our ways. We are lucky most Elves do not know which child defeated Voldemort. This will help keeping the fact that he is here a secret. Guide him Neci and do not let me regret my decision."

Neci nodded, a smile gracing her face. She stood, kissed her father's cheek, and left, no doubt heading to the infirmary where Harry currently was asleep.

The next day Neci met Harry and began to explain how they were to go to his naming ceremony.

"Neci?" Harry asked shyly as he and the elf walked hand in hand down a gravel path.

"Yes Harry?" She replied looking down at the small child

"Uhm, where awe we going?"

"Well Harry we are going to the temple to meet my father. There you will change into Elvin robes and my father will welcome you and name you in front of the community. Do not be scared. All elves have to go through this. After the ceremony we will go to the school where you will be living from now on. Don't worry young one, I will help you adjust. I know it seems over whelming but you will soon get comfortable." She said squeezing his hand to show him support.

"Does that mean you awe a pwincess, Neci? And why do I need a new name? And what will I be leawning in the school?" Harry asked very quickly. Neci chuckled at his curiosity.

"Yes Harry, I am Princess Neci. Now, you need a name because in Elvin society, names are very special. They are you. Each name has a special meaning. My name means life. I was named this because my parents were never able to conceive, or have children until I came around. My father, Daeron's name means great. Now my mother, Maerwen, her name means good, or the good one. The King decides children's names because the Kings have the ability to see souls. Each soul has a name which only the standing King can see. And finally young one, you will first be learning Elvish, especially since you have just come into our society. Eventually you will learn basic abilities and finally you will begin to learn defense, combat, and other specialized abilities once you reach a certain age." The elf said as they walked up to the temple, Harry's grip on her hand tightening noticeably the closer the got.

"Now Harry, go with these women and they will get you bathed and clothed. They will then lead you to my father. Be brave young Ernil." And with that Neci left Harry with the three older women who were to take care of him for now.

* * *

Daeron stood at the Alter, which faced out towards the crowd of elves. The news of a wizard child being accepted into the clan of Elves spread like wildfire and everyone showed up to see the child. This Harry of course would take the last name of the royal family, as did any outsider joining the clan.

The Alter which he was standing was carved out of the wood of the oldest tree that had lived in these woods. Once in a few centuries, a tree would speak to the elves with a special wish. This Oak tree wished to be used in the creation of the Alter. The Alter was the first thing created when the Elvin village was established, and this Elvin village, called Lond, or Haven, was the largest community, and the most powerful. Daeron was the Chief King over all Elves in all the communities. The Alter, however, was located facing an open, outdoor plaza. This plaza was where all local events were held.

Daeron's thoughts were broken as the doors opened and out came the child. As he observed the boy, he noticed that he had eyes like an elf. The emerald eyes shone with anticipation and nerves. The boy's pitch black hair was windswept and messy, unlike an elf's, and his frame was small and lean, also elf-like. Suspicion of a hidden Elvish heritage rose in Daeron's mind and he pushed the thought back into his mind so he could focus on the task at hand. The boy was wearing a white robe with dark green leggings underneath and a matching green rope which tied at his waist. Naming robes were always white, with leggings and rope which matched the eyes of the child. The young boy now walked up to him and knelt at his feet as he was instructed. Daeron placed one hand on the boys head and the other on his heart.

The boy's soul was unlike any he had seen in all the thousands of years he had been ruling. It shocked Daeron but he knew the name. The child's name was one which was considered rare in Elvish society, rare and very, very special.

"His name is Airion Eruanna. He is the Holy Grace." Daeron whispered and then stood and repeated himself louder for the crowd to hear.

"Anor hílol. Edro gûr lín. Alae! Airion Eruanna!" asDaeron finished his short speech, the crowd cheered. Young Harry, or now, Airion, stood and bowed to Daeron.

"Hebo estel young Airion. Have hope." Daeron said to him as he stood and left.

Neci soon was walking towards him and Airion smiled at the person who had helped change his life so quickly. He rushed towards her and took her hand in his once again, glad to have the comfort back after the naming ceremony.

"Did I get a good name? and how did I get a last name? what does it mean again, I missed what Dae-Daer-your father said" Harry asked, slightly embarrassed at not being able to pronounce the King's name.

"Don't worry dove, you will learn to say Elvish words at your school. You are just lucky that I have an easier name to pronounce. As for your name, yes it is a very good, and highly held name. No one has had your name since the first High Elder, Airion Kemen, or Holy Earth. He was a mighty ruler and is one of our most famous ancestors. We pray to him for guidance in times of distress." She said as the made their way to the small school, all the while Airion was swinging their clasped hands as he skipped as she walked.

"Now your last name was given to you by my father. This royal family's name is Eruanna, or Grace. Since you have no Elvish name we gave you ours. Your name is very special Airion. Never forget that. It is yours alone, it is precious. No one can ever take it from you young one." Harry beamed at her. Finally he had something that was his own, his name was the first thing he ever felt was his own.

"Ai-Aiwion. I like it." Harry whispered to himself, still struggling with the complicated sounding Elvish language.

"Here we are. Now I will take you to your room and then I must be off. But don't worry Airion, I will see you tomorrow." Neci said as she opened a door in front of her and they entered the room. The school was beautiful, something the elves took great pride in. The wood was light and airy, giving the feeling of lightness. The pair walked up a large winding staircase until they reached a landing which had two doors.

"Now Airion, the door on your left is the girls room and the door to your right is the boys. There is only one other boy in your year so it shouldn't be hard to make friends. Each year has their own room, so it will only be you two sharing the room. Now move on, I expect you to go to dinner later on. Garo arad vaer." She said as she kissed the top of his head and opened the door for him.

Airion slowly walked into the room, once again nervous about his surroundings. The room, he noticed, was wood, as were all Elvish buildings. There were two beds, both with pale blue bedding. There were two medium sized windows which showed different parts of the town.

"Saw you at the naming. You have a good name. That's your bed" A boy suddenly said. Harry wiped around with surprise.

"Oh, uhm yea I guess." Airion said sitting down on the bed that the boy was pointing at.

"I'm Rilien. It means bright, or at least that's what they told me." The boy said, walking to the other bed and laying down gracefully.

Airion studied the boy. He had trusted Neci straight away because she rescued him, but usually he had to study a person before he felt he could trust him. The boy was taller than him, but only a little. He had dark chestnut hair which reached his shoulders and bright violet eyes.

"Why do you have you'w haiw long?" Airion asked, he always got in trouble if his hair got too long. The boy chuckled.

"Oh this is actually still short. See, elves are supposed to grow their hair long, even the men. It's a sign of wisdom. Once it gets to a certain length we are taught how to braid it." Rilien said with a small smile.

"Oh okay. So I'm going to have to gwow my haiw too?" Airion asked reaching his hand up to touch his blob of hair.

"Probably"

"Okay. Well uh Wilien, will you be my fwiend? You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'd like you to be." Harry asked with his face looking at his lap.

Rilien stood and took Airion's hand in his as he sat next to the smaller boy.

"Sure I'll be your friend. I've gotten lonely with only the girls to play with. I'll introduce you to them at dinner. We're the youngest group but Professor Saeldur, the head instructor here, said we are ahead then most our age had been in the past." Rilien said energetically.

"Uh I don't think I'll be able to keep up. I don't know any Elvish and I'm scawed I'm going to do badly." Harry said looking at the boy intently. Yet the violet eyed boy just smiled.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine. Anyways, I'll help you! I'm top of our class and with my help you will be too!" He said as he stood up and pulled Airion with him.

"Now let's go out into the back. We can sit under the willow. Is that okay?" Rilien continued. Airion smiled

"Sure. Can you show me around so I don't get lost?" He asked

"Definitely. Don't worry, in a week you'll be as comfortable here as I am. Now let's go!" Rilien answered as he held Airion's hand and they walked out of the room.

Harry, now Airion, for the first time in as long as he could remember, was finally beginning to be happy.

* * *

Wooo! Second chapter done and longer than the first. I'm proud. I hope this chapter was okay. Any advice or comments are welcomed. I'm not sure if I'm writing well or if it is understandable. I'm worried that everything is too meshed together. Let me know what you think. I'm going to try for chapter three to be up by tonight.

Thanks to njferrell and DarkLordOfUltimateChaos for the comments. I was excited; I thought I'd have zero comments. Hopefully I get more soon! More comments make me write faster.

Next Chapter! Meet the girls. Classes. A possible fast forward a few years. Baby Harry is almost gone [.

And yes, from now on Harry will be referred to as Airion. He has left everything muggle and wizard and has become part of the Elvish community.

Lotr Elvish:

Ada- Father

Ernil- Prince

Lond- Haven

Eruanna- Grace

Anor hilol- the sun is shining

Edro gûr lín - open your heart

Hebo estel- have hope

Garo arad vaer- have a good day


	3. Take these broken wings and learn to fly

Disclaimer- first chapter

A/N Cookies to anyone who can guess what's common about all my chapter titles.

Anyways. Thanks for the comments. Just to refresh your memories- Harry is currently three. I lied! Right away Harry will be older. We're skipping time. Oh, and don't worry magic will soon come up. First Elvin magic and soon a wizard will pop up, who? Wait and see

* * *

_A Flash of Green. Pounding footsteps. Screams. Pain. A woman calls out to him "Harry, Harry!" A different voice "No good, worthless bastard child. No one will ever love you. Ever." A Flash of White. A new voice, a softer voice "I love you, I love you" soft hands "Airion, Airion" it grew louder and louder_

"Airion! Wake up!" Rilien shook the green eyed boy violently until he woke completely.

"Wh-What?" Airion, who was half asleep, muttered.

"You were screaming again. Talk to Saeldur or even Neci. These dreams are getting worse." Rilien whispered to him pulling Airion into his arms.

The two boys had quickly become best friends once Airion was introduced into the community. It took the shy wizard awhile to adjust to the Elvin community but with Neci and Rilien's help it wasn't too difficult for him.

It was quiet a surprise for Airion when the King Daeron came to him when he was seven and told him that although he wasn't a full blood, he did have some Elvin blood in him, and that he was a quarter Elvin actually. The King also explained about the wizarding world and how he was a wizard also. It helped him feel better about learning the Elvish ways, and it did help explain why he excelled at things that others failed at.

Rilien was correct; he and Airion did surpass all the others their age, which were all girls. This alone was impressive as girls and boys were equally capable, the thing that shocked most of the teachers was that the due surpassed many who were older than them. And now, at the still tender age of 13 both Airion and Rilien were going to begin the art of magic. Of course the girls were starting also, but the boys felt that they would excel once again.

Throughout the past 10 years that Airion had lived at the school he had learned the beautiful language of Elvish, becoming one of the best singers in the community. He also learned the basic needs like arithmetic, literature, English, French, Latin, and the History of the Elves. Once the group of children turned 7 they began to learn how to ride the horses in the stables and also began lessons concerning the sword, the bow and arrow, and hand to hand combat. Rilien was a master of the sword and Airion, the bow. The children also began learning Healing once they turned ten. Airion and one of the other girls in his year excelled at it, whereas Rilien was only okay at it. Airion was quiet excited about this day's lessons because not only would they begin the fine art of magic, but one of his best friends, Neci, was the instructor.

"Come on Airion. We need to meet the girls for breakfast, and remember, talk to Neci or Saeldur." Rilien said as he began to get dressed. Harry sighed and stretched. He sat up and reached over to pick up his brush. After 5 minutes he was finally done brushing his long, ebony hair which was to his hips. He quickly braided it and dressed. All the children in his year wore the same robes; a light blue robe, white leggings, and a white rope. The community where they lived, Lond was located in Silme Forest and it was summer time. Although it never got too cold in Lond, summer was always the hottest, so there was no need for a cloak.

"Alright let's go Rilien" Airion said as he finished getting ready.

The two walked down the stairs and into the Dining Hall where all the students and teachers ate. There were currently a hundred students at Kemen Academy. The school was named after the founder of the community, Airion Kemen. There were only about 20 teachers who all specialized in a certain area. Airion looked up at the teachers table and saw Neci, who was talking to Saeldur. He smiled at her and waved, she waved back just as enthusiastically.

Neci, although she was about two hundred years older than Airion only looked about twenty-five. She was his best friend, Rilien was also, but Neci was the one who found him, the one who gave him the life he loved so much.

Airion and Rilien sat down across from the two girls who were in the same year as them. Vanya was across from Rilien. She defiantly lived up to her name, physically and mentally; she was beautiful. She had white-blonde hair and had amber eyes which sparkled with enthusiasm. She was a very passionate girl, enjoying the more physical activities like horse riding and sword fighting than the arts like most girls. Although she was quiet small and looked timid, Vanya was known for her aggression and zeal. The girl next to her, Eccaia was listening to Vanya as she rambled on about something. Eccaia had azurite eyes, a mixture of blues and greens, and black hair. Her name, meaning ocean, matched her personality; as did all names. She was usually calm and passive. Yet, if provoked enough she could become vicious. This was why the boys knew to stay on her good side. She, like Airion excelled at Healing and she was working towards becoming one at the house of healing. She was more studious then the other three and didn't enjoy physical activities as much, but she did shine in martial arts and did fairly well when using her bow.

The two girls were the other half to the boys. Usually the four were always together.

"Airion are you feeling alright? You look pale, well, more than usually at least." Eccaia asked as she ate the toast in front of her.

"I'm alright, just trouble sleeping." Airion said

"Again" Rilien put in. Both girls looked at Airion hard.

"Airion Eruanna. We told you already to talk to Neci. You can't keep having these dreams. They might mean something and if they do then talk to Saeldur. He can help." Vanya said, her eyes flashing with worry.

"Alright guys get off my back. So what do you think we will be doing today in class? I'm excited." Airion said, changing the subject.

"Airion, we aren't stupid. Don't act like we didn't realize you changed the subject. But I'll drop it for now." Vanya said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Anyways" Rilien said, "I'm excited about starting magic too. I'm pretty sure first they'll test us for different magical abilities because usually you only really have one or two magical abilities. Eccaia, you'll probably excel at magical healing. How they tell is that they show us our auras and the colors show your abilities."

"I don't know what's going to happen to me. I have wizarding blood in me also so what will happen? Wizards have wands, will I eventually get one?" Airion asked. Although Airion wasn't full blooded, he only knew the Elvish way of life. He didn't _want_ to be a wizard.

"I don't know Airion, ask Saeldur. Maybe you could get a tutor? And I'm sure Saeldur could make you a wand." Rilien said as he smothered his toast with honey. Harry sighed as he added his favorite raspberry jam to his toast.

"I guess. I have a lot to talk to Saeldur about. I'll go after class, maybe walk with Neci." He said. Suddenly an elbow knocked into Airion's head, ending his toast flying and causing his head to snap forward.

"Oh, sorry half breed I didn't see you there." An older student with blonde hair and pale green eyes said as he and his friends laughed. Harry sighed and bowed his head.

"Oh Airion, don't worry about him, he's just mad that you are better at him at singing and basically everything." Eccaia said as she held him hand. Airion's friends knew about their friend's low self esteem and shyness. He was quiet and reserved, never yelling and always the patient one.

"I know but I just wish that he wasn't true. I'm a half breed. I'll never be fully accepted anywhere." He said as he sipped his green tea.

Rilien and the girls shared a look of concern. That is until a familiar golden hair woman walked over and placed her hands over Airion's eyes.

"Peek-a-boo little brother, how are you this lovely morning? Missing me I'm sure?" Neci said as she lifted her hands and placed them on Airion's shoulders.

"As always sister. I'm alright, looking forward to your lesson." Airion replied as he turned his head to face her.

"Well then, let's head out to the field and get started. Come children to your feet it's time for magic!" Neci said with happiness. She took Airion's hand and helped him up, linking her slender arm with his.

The group walked out towards the field where the different activities occurred. About five minutes from the town the field was usually full of students practicing, yet this day it was empty.

"We clear the field every year when we test the students for their abilities. This way we can focus on what is going on. After your auras are tested we will talk about what it all means." Neci said as they walked up to Saeldur who was already waiting for them.

"Suilaid Saeldur" The four teenagers said as the bowed their heads to their elder.

"Suilaid" He said. Saeldur was the oldest Elf in the community. Many thousands of years old, he was one of the King's best friends and he was also the best Seer of them all. He has silver hair and pale blue eyes.

"Now children we will chant the spell as once Neci and I are done each of you with have a color over your head." He said as he motioned for Neci to join him. The two began chanting as the four teens lined up.

"I ngîl cennin erthiel Ne menel aduial, Ha glingant be vîr Síliel moe. A Bereth thar Ennui Aeair!Calad ammen i reniar Mi 'aladhremmin ennorath. A Elbereth GilthonielI chin a thûl lín míriel."

The two finally stopped chanting and looked at the children. They first stopped at Eccaia, whose aura shone bright Turquoise with streaks of darker blue, pale pink, and emerald green.

"Eccaia, you have an aptitude for Healing. You have much compassion, love, sensitivity, and intuition. You're magic lays in the field of Healing, you will also be very able to learn much defensive magic, and although this is your only strong magical tie, you will be very powerful." Saeldur said as Rilien whispered "Told you" to Eccaia.

Next was Rilien whose aura was Deep red with streaks of bright red, orange red, orange, and green.

"Ah Rilien, you are more difficult than Eccaia. You are grounded, have a strong will, and very active. You are quiet powerful, confident, and energetic. You have a connection with the earth, but about as much as most elves. You have much power with your sword and have a lot of room to learn magic for offense. I believe that you may also have an ability to handle wind. Many elves have some control over an element, how much control you will have shall be seen." He said as Rilien's smile grew when he learned about the wind.

Vanya was next with her bright red, orange, and yellow aura was almost blinding and looked like an imitation of the sun.

"My, Vanya, the brightness of your aura is astounding. You are a very passionate girl with much power. You are quiet energetic and creative. You have much intelligence and are easy-going and optimistic. You have a distinct connection to fire and like Rilien will have come control over the element. You will also have some ability in offensive and defensive magic, although your offensive ability will most likely be greater. Saeldur said as Vanya smirked at Rilien because she too had an element.

Airion was next, he didn't really know what to expect since he was mostly wizard. His aura seemed to have a streak of almost every color. Yet there was quiet a bit of black but an even larger part of green and violet. Yet what was the almost overwhelming color was a bright, clear gold which shone as bright as Vanya's. Both Saeldur and Neci seemed a little shocked.

"Well Airion, like your name, your aura seems to be quiet special" at this Airion blushed a little. "You are very wise and intuitive for your age. You seem to have a very specific plan for life, you are guided by those up above. Yet the black shows pain which may be with you forever. Do not let this consume you. The other colors show an aptitude for art and the earth, you with have a connection with earth and possibly water. You have a very large capability for any type of magic which is expected." He said, his eyes showing worry when he explained about the black.

"Now children I think that shall be all for today. Tomorrow meet back out here and you and Neci will begin to work on these abilities, Eccaia you should head to the House of Healing tomorrow instead so that the Healers can begin your special training." Saeldur continued "Airion, please come with me."

Airion shot a look at his friends and began to walk with Saeldur. They were soon in his room with two cups of green tea and lemon. Airion was nervous beyond belief.

"Airion, the King will be joining us in a few seconds to talk about what we will do." Saeldur said as he sat down across from Airion.

"Do what sir? Am I being thrown out? Am I not wanted anymore?" Airion asked as his hands began to shake with emotion. Suddenly Saeldur took his hands in his and Airion looked him in the face.

"No Airion, never. You are just as much part of this community as I am. But we can not ignore the fact that you are different. We just need to adjust your schooling in order to help you grow the most you can." He said.

Saeldur and Airion, although not as close as Airion and Neci, were closer than most because of Airion's constant dreams. Just then The King Daeron walked in. Harry and Saeldur stood and bowed to the king and they all sat down.

"Now, Saeldur and I have talked Airion, and we believe that although you have Elvin blood, you need to nurture your wizarding blood also. One of the woodmen elves who are known for making wizarding wands has offered to help make you a wand. The only problem is that none of us here know how to teach wand magic…" Daeron said but Airion interrupted.

"Please sir, please! Don't send me away. I won't use wizarding magic as long as you don't make me leave." Harry said on the point of begging

"Hush Airion, no one will make you leave. Yet I do believe you must learn, therefore I have called in a wizard I have known for many years to come and teach you for a year. He will be here tomorrow and you will have lessons with her for two hours everyday after dinner." The King told Airion. "You are like a son to me, and in a way you are since we hold the same name. You are an Elf in blood as are you a wizard, yet you are a pure Elf in mind and soul. You will always be welcomed here Airion."

Airion's face brightened considerably and he muttered a quick thank you. Then he turned to Saeldur.

"Sir" He began

"Airion, call me Saeldur when we are not in class"

"Saeldur, I have been meaning to tell you, King Daeron you should probably know also. I have been having dreams. I have told you about them before, the green flash and the pain. I have had the screaming and my uncles voice before, but it has something new recently." Airion started "Now there is a gentle voice at the end. It sounds like an angel and tells me it loves me. I do not understand, why is there pain and then beauty?" Saeldur looked at Airion with wonderment.

"Well Airion, we have decided already that the beginning is from your past, but this new part is quiet confusing. It could possibly be your mother." Saeldur said with a thoughtful look on his face. Daeron shook his head

"No I do not think so. I think that young Airion may possibly have a heart mate, or more commonly known as a soul mate. Yet a heart mate is slightly different. I have one with my wife. Everyone has a soul mate, but heart mates need each other. Eventually after a certain age you must have them with you; otherwise you will experience harsh pain. Heart mates can not live without each other. If one dies, so does the other." Daeron said and Airion looked confused and slightly upset.

"I know it may seem unbelievable, and we have no proof yet, but the first sign is when you start hearing them in your dreams; a source of comfort. We shall not worry about this yet Airion, as you are much too young to need the heart mate. Eventually if this is true then you shall have to find them, but for now let us retire." He continued.

"Yes, we have had a long day. Head to your room now Airion. I shall see you in the morning. No galu govad gen" Saeldur said and with a bow Airion left the two.

"Are you sure about bringing this wizard here?" Saeldur asked the King "what if he finds out about Airion's ancestry?

"Do not worry Saeldur, I trust him. I have known him since I was a young boy and I have already explained who Airion was originally. He does not agree about keeping his existence hidden but he understands. This wizard grows tired of the old one's manipulations and failures at keeping people safe. I believe he has more faith in our young Airion than in Dumbledore." The King said sipping his tea.

The next morning found the four teens once again at the breakfast table.

"Eccaia I can't believe you won't be training with us anymore. We've all been together for years" Vanya said with sadness evident in her voice.

"I know, I'm excited about the Healing House but I will miss you guys. Plus, I'm the only one without an elemental ability so I wouldn't have anything to do." Eccaia said also with sadness

"It's alright guys, we may not all be together anymore but we still are friends and we will still see each other. Plus Eccaia and Vanya, you two share a room! And in a few years us three can go about fighting whatever we fight and then have our wonderful Eccaia heal us." Airion joked playfully as he tried to lighten the mood.

"I guess you're right Airion, you're always the voice of reason." Eccaia said as she finished eating.

"Oh guys I have to go meet my new teacher, the one I told you about, so I'll meet you out on the field in a little bit?" Airion asked the three who all nodded.

Airion then stood and, meeting up with Neci as she would be introducing the two men, heading towards the garden.

The garden was a beautiful place, one of Airion's favorite places in all of Lond. It had a small pond and had flowers and trees everywhere. As Airion and Neci walked towards the bench by the pond Airion could make out a faint shape of a man. As they got closer, the man saw them and stood from the bench. The man had black hair to his shoulders and dark mysterious eyes. Although he wouldn't be considered a typical beauty Airion could sense that he had a beautiful soul and, Airion thought, with a little work the man wouldn't look too bad physically either.

"Neci" the man said as they came up to him, "How are you? It's been almost eleven years."

"I know, far too long. I've been alright. We shall catch up later, but right now I must introduce you to the one you will be teaching. This is Airion." She said as she focused her attention to Airion and the man's deep eyes turned to him also. Airion bowed to the man.

"Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo" Airion said in greeting and the man bowed back, obviously accustomed to Elvish customs and language.

"Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo. It is a pleasure to meet you Airion. I am Severus Snape."

* * *

Ah! Did it shock any of you? Maybe? A little bit? Well hopefully it did. Longest chapter yet. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Whooo! The aura colors are taken from a website which explains what the different colors mean.

Please review, criticism and comments are welcomed!

Lotr Elvish:

Silme- Moonlight

Kemen- Earth

Suilaid- greetings

The chant- I saw a star rise high in the Evening sky, It hung like a jewel, Softly shining. O Queen beyond the Western Seas! O light to us that wander Amid the tree-woven lands of Middle-earth. O Elbereth Star-kindler Your eyes and breath [are like shining jewels

(the chant was taken from songs from LOTR)

No galu govad gen - may blessings go with you

Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo -a star shines on the hour of our meeting


	4. You'll never know how much I really care

A/N **IMPORTANT!!!** Okay guys. I love you all who comment and who read this, but if you're reading, please just hit the little button? It makes me sad when I see all these alerts and no comments. Your comments are what make me keep writing so without them my inspiration will whither and die.

Anyways, we won't be seeing Hogwarts for awhile. Harry probably won't go there until he is about a 7th year and right now he is a thirteen year old. Yet there will be developments. This chapter has a new plot twist, although it is insignificant to much of the main plot I just felt like it needed a side story.

* * *

Later that week found Airion and Severus in a clearing a little way into the forest. Airion had been presented with his new wand; made out of a Rowan tree and twelve inches with a core of Dryad, better known as a tree nymph, breath which was freely given. Airion's wand was the perfect mixture of earth and protection. No other wand had ever been made like his, Airion was told.

He twirled the wand in his hand thoughtfully as he took a short break. Severus, who had insisted on being called that rather than sir, had been drilling him for over 2 hours on simple beginner spells. This session was the longest so far, but Severus had wanted to finish up first year spells and make sure Airion had perfected them all before he began teaching second year spells. In less than a week, Airion had managed to shock Severus by taking amazingly well to magic. He understood quickly and almost always managed to do the spell perfect on the first try. They had not only been working on charms and transfiguration but also potions, which Airion enjoyed immensely as Severus was very passionate about it and it required much knowledge of the earth, which Airion was an expert at. They had also touched down on Herbology, but Airion, Severus had said, was far ahead of even the seventh year students in that area. This, Airion was proud to say, was because of the extensive gardens in Lond which he had worked in since he was five years of age. After Airion accomplished learning the entire first through fourth year spells the two would move on to rigorous Defense Against the Dark Arts training along with the other subjects.

To say Airion was exhausted was an understatement.

Severus came and sat next to Airion who was rubbing his temples, wishing he could go to Eccaia for help with the headache that never seemed to go away.

"Although we should continue I will allow for tonight's session to end. But I expect top performance tomorrow. You have excelled further than I had expected but you could still do better" Severus said, breaking the silence.

"Thank you, Sir" Airion said

"Read the next chapter in each of the books I have given to you and be prepared for tomorrow." Severus said as he quickly gathered his things, wished Airion goodnight and walked briskly away. When Severus had first been contacted by Daeron, who explained that Airion was truly the long lost Harry Potter, Severus had thought the child would be the same as James. He had come prepared to hate the child, just as he had hated the father, yet Severus had been shocked by the fact that Airion was nothing like James. His eye sight had been fixed by the Elves and the messy hair had been grown and fell like waves. Now when Severus looked at Airion, he didn't see Harry, he saw his secret friend Lily and an amazingly smart young man. This is why, although Severus was still strict and often sarcastic, he never treated Airion like he did his students at Hogwarts. Well, that and the fact that a large part of his snarky attitude at Hogwarts was an act, played to keep Voldemort happy and the other part was because Dumbledore and that blasted school bothered the bloody hell out of him.

All the while, Airion was thinking of how oddly the man dressed. Although not too far differently than he, the all black clothing confused Airion as almost no one in Lond wore black. He, himself enjoyed wearing emerald or pale green when in a more formal atmosphere, or when he was relaxing, his favorite brown outfit. Airion shook these pointless thoughts out of his head and settled down for a quick hour of meditation before heading to bed for a much needed rest.

At the same time Severus had just reached the palace of the King. Neci was already waiting for him. Dressed in a sapphire, floor length dress, tied around the waist with golden twine and her hair pulled into a loose braid which fell down her back the woman looked just as beautiful as the day he had met her.

_He had been nineteen then, just a few years out of Hogwarts and already deep into the Dark Arts. He had just become the youngest potions master in history and was headed to the Elvish town of Lond to speak to the King about certain herbs and plants which would be invaluable to the study of potions, especially the wolfsbane potion which he was currently developing, and currently could only be found in Lond's extensive gardens. He was walking towards the palace when he accidentally bumped into a young woman's shoulder. She looked to be about twenty and was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He quickly apologized and she had smiled and accepted. She had introduced herself as Neci and had offered to walk him to the palace. He agreed and together they walked. When they finally reached the palace, he apologized and said he had urgent business to attend to with the King. She had simply smiled and explained that she would be joining him as she was the Princess. Severus had been shocked. _

Severus shook his head to get those painful memories out of his head as he smiled at the woman and together they walked to a small room where they began to talk. Despite the pain which she may have unintentionally caused, the two had long stayed friends. Not seeing each other often, the two spent as much time catching up whenever they could. Severus was half listening and half lost in thought when something Neci said caught his attention.

"Wait, what did you say?" Severus asked curiosity taking a hold of him. Neci sighed.

"Father has started to talk more about marriage. He knows I do not wish to be married, well at least not by force or arrangement. I know he means well but by Elvin standards I am still quiet young. He and mother were heart mates which means that they did not have to deal with arrangements but since I still have not shown signs of having a heart mate, my father fears I have become too old and I will not have one, even though they were almost certain I would. I know I have one Sev. I can feel it but I feel like something is wrong, like the bond is not fully open. My father believes this is just my hopes and won't allow me to go looking. What am I to do?" Neci asked as tears built up in her eyes. If there was one this that Neci never did, it was cry. Yet thinking about marrying someone who she was not meant for was quite enough for a cause of tears.

"Neci, maybe you should research heart mates? Maybe there is something that was missed. You should never have to live without love. You should never have to deal with pain like that." Severus said as pain ripped through his chest. _Cold hearted, my ass_ his mind said as the pain worsened as Neci smiled watery at him.

"You always know how to make me feel better Sev. I should head in to rest, as should you; Heaven knows you have been working both you and Airion to the bones lately. I know you hate it Sev, but could you please, just this once, allow me a hug?" She asked hopefully, her friend hating most physical touches. Severus sighed.

"Alright, but just this once." He said as he opened his arms and tentatively wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders. Neci tightly held him to her, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. She sighed happily, yet inside Severus, his already torn heart began to weep for the woman he would always Love and could never have.

"I must retire now. I will see you soon, your highness." Severus said as he briskly pulled away and walked out of the door.

Neci shook her head sadly, the man always acted odd whenever she physically touched him, reverting to calling her 'your highness' a title which she hated. She then decided against sleeping for now and headed to the library in order to research heat mates, like Severus had advised her.

Four hours later she had finally found a decent section on the matter in a book entitled Bonds: How they Work and What they Cause.

_Heart Mates are most often found within the secretive Elvish society so not much is known about this bond. Heart mates are rare, even within Elves. Yet with the help of a few heart mates, some facts are now clear._

_More often than not, if you have a heart mate, dreams will begin to show you more and more of your other half, showing them in a loving light. Eventually these dreams can help to identify who is the heart mate._

_Heart mates are necessary for survival. Most heart mates meet each other by the time they are 16 in human years. Yet, there are a few cases where dreams do not begin until the mates are much older. There is no explanation for this phenomenon but the mate is still necessary for survival._

Neci inwardly cheered. She may still have a chance at finding a heart mate. She continued reading. Her father had come to her with the suspicion on Airion having a heart mate. She wanted to help her adopted brother so she wanted to be able to explain things and she would lend him this book.

_Heart mates are usually complimentary. Often complete opposites; the heart mate is everything the other isn't, physically and mentally. They fit together perfectly and a much stronger bond is established when the couple first kisses. Consummating the bond is very important as this allows for the two to be able to feel each other's life force and if they never consummate the bond then they will feel terrible pain and eventually death. The consummation must occur within the first six months after the initial kiss or else the pain will begin to set in. _

_The submissive of the pair will become very fertile after the bond and although contraceptive spells can be used, offspring of a bond like this are often very powerful and usually have a heart mate also. Same sex pairs will also become fertile and can also conceive. _

_The bond between the two is not a forced one like love bonds which do not allow the participants to actually Love. It is said in Elvish lore, that the heart mates were destined to be together, their hearts are not complete until they become one with their mate. Attraction and Love to each other often comes before the pair realizes the bond._

_Heart Bonds are very rare and the only wizards who usually end up with a heart mate are usually mated to an elf. _

_For those who wish to know if they have a heart mate and have not had dreams yet, although thy are older, a potion was created which can help. Drink the potion before bed, if you have no heart mate your dreams will be blank and if you do, this potion will help jumpstart the dreams. See page 130 for instructions on making the potion._

Neci closed the book having finished the section. She smiled happily. No she would be able to see and although she was no good at potions she knew a certain dark haired man who was.

The next day Neci was in the middle of training the three thirteen year old children. She had already talked to her father about the potion and Severus had already agreed to help her. At the moment though, it was time to test the children's elemental abilities. The past week had been spent on training their minds and teaching them incantations.

She had set the three up in stations. Rilien was seated alone. He was told to attempt to control the breeze which was slight. Vanya had a small fire in front of her and Airion had a bowl of dirt and a bowl of water. So far none of the children had accomplished anything. Neci, who also had control of water, was attempting to help Airion.

"Alright, all three of you, listen up. Block everything out of your mind. You call know how to meditate. This is the same concept. You concentrate on the element. Feel it, become it. The element is inside of you, all you have to do is reach it." She said as she showed how she could make the water in the bowl become ice. The children concentrated. This went on for about an hour. Then suddenly a gasp was heard.

Airion was staring intently at his bowl of dirt. The two children and Neci came to him and saw that inside the bowl, hardly visible, was a tiny sprout of green. Airion continued to concentrate, running his finger along the tiny plant and the plant began to grow, finally sprouting a small pink flower.

"Great, Airion, wonderful! Now you two beck to your station, if he can do it so can you." Neci said shooing the two away and then turning to Airion. "Now concentrate on the water and if you are able to control that you can begin practicing to see what you can do with the elements." Harry just nodded, still shocked about the tiny flower.

Two weeks later Airion was once again stuck in the nightmare.

_Green. Screams. Pain. A soft hand pressed against his back. Airion felt with his hands until her felt something. It was soft. He pressed his face against it. "That's my hair, Love" a silky voice said with a hint of amusement in it. Airion quickly opened his eyes and saw white just before he woke up. _

Airion woke up, eyes wide open. Neci had lent him the book, which he had read, but this was only his second dream. Could he really have a Heart mate? Sure he loved his friends and Neci but could he actually have someone who loved him more than life? He wanted that more than he wanted to admit. Airion was only thirteen, sure he noticed his body changing, but he still didn't feel attracted to anyone, boy or girl. Airion didn't care who he ended up with, as Elves, and wizards for that matter, didn't frown upon homosexuality because they believed that fate determined who you were meant to be with, gender didn't matter. Airion lay back down, hoping for another dream of his mate, and quickly fell back asleep.

Just a bit away, Neci was also having a dream, her first ever of her mate.

_Warm lips pressed to her neck, gentle fingers ran up her sides until they reached her face and cradled it like a babe. I love you._

Neci sat up breathing fast. She knew that voice. She knew it.

Yet she couldn't place who it belonged to. She felt like crying. Her mate was so close and yet so far. At least, she thought, Father can not force me to marry now that I know I have a mate.

A few rooms away Severus had just had the same dream. Yet he too could not place the voice to a face, although he secretly wished it belonged to a certain beautiful blonde.

* * *

Alright, shorter than the last chapter but I have so much homework to do and I've been doing this instead. I do hope you all review as I've been working my little butt off for you all.

So what do you think? Airion has dreams of a white haired angel, Neci has dreams of a mysterious man and Severus, well, he's in love. I know Sev is OOC but once Hogwarts begins he will change back. I tried to explain in the chapter why he acted differently but I'll do my best to keep him in character. I can't wait till next chapter. The kiddies will grow up more until they are sixteen. WHOOO! Now the fun can begin. These past chapters have been difficult because it's trying to explain this whole new world I created,

I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possibly, so maybe Sunday?


	5. Im fixing a hole where the rain gets in

A/N Thanks to all reviewed. I'll try and answer everyone's review at the end. P.S. you guys are lucky; I keep taking breaks from my DBQ for AP European History to write this. This story and your comments keep me sane. I can vent here Oh! Just a quick note- no Horcruxes in this story. Also! Important. I want your opinions. Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron. Do you want them to be good or bad to Airion? Also, remember Sirius is alive here. I want opinions on anything and everything, I'm open to suggestions thanks!

_Hands roamed all over his body, sending shivers down his spine. Lips danced over his naked skin. "Please, Please" he whispered begging for more._

Airion woke up panting, his arousal still quite prominent. He groaned. The dreams were beginning to get to him. So much more intense than a wet dream and so much more frustrating because he could never reach release. He decided to get up since it was early morning and take a shower; a very cold shower.

It was the beginning of the summer and Airion was turning sixteen at the end of July. Today was the day that his mentor, Severus, returned. After the first year of teaching Severus had to go back to teaching at Hogwarts, yet he spent his summers here, teaching Airion. In the past few years Airion had grown close with the man. Sure, he was sarcastic and a prick sometimes, but Airion didn't mind. The man had taught Airion everything he knew relating to wizarding magic. Airion was way past the 7th years at Hogwarts, or so Severus had said. Severus had touched on the idea of unforgivables, but Airion and the other Elves had immediately refused. Airion would never purposely cause anything pain. So this was why Airion was excited, along with seeing Severus for the first time since last summer, instead of unforgivables, Airion was to become an animagus.

Breakfast. So much had changed in the past few years and yet almost nothing. The four teenagers still sat the same way. Rilien and Airion were still best friends. Airion still ate his raspberry covered toast, Rilien his marmalade covered toast, Vanya's covered in strawberry jam, and Eccaia, blueberry. The four were still as close as ever.

"So, we were watching as Healer Lanc showed us the proper way to heal a torn ligament and he called me to demonstrate for him and I got it right on the first time." Eccaia was saying with pride but not boasting in the least. Vanya smiled at her best friend, happy that she was happy.

Airion watched in silence as a bored Rilien made a stray leaf, which had somehow managed to get inside, twirl and do figure eights with gusts of wind. Vanya saw this and quickly flicked her finger at the leaf which promptly set on fire and withered. Rilien turned angrily towards the girl.

"What was that about?" He asked with annoyance. The girl simply shrugged. Rilien turned away from the girl and headed outside for their lesson. Airion and Eccaia just looked at each other and sighed. Those two were always fighting. All of a sudden Airion heard the door open. He turned and his face lit up. Severus. Severus walked in and on his way to the head table stopped at Airion's.

"Mára aurë Airion." He said, placing a hand on Airion's shoulder. "Vanya, Eccaia" He acknowledged the girls with a nod.

"Be prepared for tonight. I expect you read?" The dark man asked with a hint of amusement

"Of course sir, you know I would never forget" Airion said with a smile at their on going joke.

One lesson when he was fourteen, Airion had forgotten to read a section and when asked about it Airion ended up on his knees begging for forgiveness. Severus never let the boy down.

The bond between the two had also grown after Airion had learned, when he was fifteen, about his true heritage.

_Flashback_

_Airion walked quietly into the room where the King was seated. Airion hardly ever saw the King, let alone, alone. This was the first time he could remember. _

"_Sit, Airion. We have something to discuss. Do you remember your life before Lond?" Daeron asked as the younger man sat down. The question clearly shocking the boy as no one ever talked about his past life._

"_Not much, your magesty." Airion said quietly, reverting to formality._

"_Please Airion, call me Daeron. Anyways, I had not wished to keep things from you, but you were so young. Yet the time has come Airion, for you to know." Daeron went on nervously._

"_When Neci found you all alone, she immediately brought you back here. We didn't realize who you were until later. We felt that it would be best for you if you were not returned to the wizards or those awful muggles." Airion looked up at this, not remembering too much about those who raised him._

"_Airion," Daeron said with a tired sigh "You have learned our Elvin History and have also learned the wizarding History, correct?" Airion nodded, not knowing what history had to do with anything._

"_Then you will know all about Voldemort's reign. It was terror Airion. The werewolves and vampires were on his side. We elves had been neutral but we were wavering to the light side. We were being slaughtered. The vampires and Werewolves have always hated us elves and took their chance to massacre us. This is why our population is so small. Elvin children were kidnapped, women raped and men butchered. It seemed as if Voldemort would win. And then the child came and defeated him." A far away look had taken over Daeron as he lost himself in the past._

"_You know all this. The child, who was dubbed The-Boy-Who-Lived, was killed, or so they say when he was three. No one knows what happened to him, they all assumed he died." Airion looked up from his hands sharply._

"_You can not mean…" He asked disbelief in his voice._

"_The child was marked by the Dark Lord. A lightening shaped scar upon his brow." Daeron trailed on. Airion had a look of relief on his face, he had no scar._

"_We hid it."_

"_No, please Daeron. This must be a mistake." Airion begged, not wanting this, not believing it._

"_We wanted to keep you safe from those who neglected you. We used old forgotten spells to hide your scar. We taught you the ways of our people. But there is no changing your destiny." Daeron continued, wanting to get everything out. Airion's face turned white._

"_Destiny? What do you mean destiny?" He asked, fear in his voice._

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. You were that child. You are the chosen one. The one destined to defeat Voldemort." Daeron said with pain in his eyes._

"_You're lying! This isn't true. This can't be true. I don't believe you, I can't." Airion said rushing out of the room before Daeron could stop him._

_Airion ran. Elves gazed curiously at him as he ran as fast as he could away from them. He finally collapsed in a small clearing, quite far into the woods. There was a river a few feet away. Airion collapsed. He couldn't control it. His whole life was a lie. Everything he knew. He wasn't Airion, Neci had lied, he was Harry Potter, he thought with disgust. He had nothing; even his name meant nothing, absolutely nothing. Angry tears began to fall from his face as rage filled him. He couldn't take it out on anything though. The trees were precious to him. He couldn't hit anything, yet the pain torn through him, his finger nails were digging into his palm, leaving shallow crescent shaped marks. Yet although this small sting of pain helped a little, it wasn't enough, so he did the one thing he could; he screamed. _

_He screamed until his throat was raw and still continued on. All of a sudden a hand rested on his shoulder. Airion turned around sharply and saw the one person he wouldn't have expected, Severus. Severus. The wizard. He knew his parents. He knew him. All of a sudden Airion's howls ended and he collapsed in sobs, the older wizard catching him before he hit the ground._

_This is how they stayed for hours; Airion sobbing into his teacher's arms. All sense of time was gone. Airion's pain ripped through the forest. By the time Airion's sobs slowed to sniffles and hiccups they had been resting on the ground for a few hours. _

_Airion looked around and saw frost everywhere. The river was frozen over and all the moister in the air around them had frozen. Even the tears on Severus's cloak were frozen._

"_Wh-What happened? Did I do this?" Airion asked in disbelief_

_Severus forced Airion so he was facing him, ignoring the question._

"_No matter who you used to be, you are, and always will be Airion, the wizard-elf who is brilliant and talented. No one can dictate your life, prophecy or no prophecy. If you allow this to change you and take away everything you love, then you are a fool."_

"_I'm just so tired of never knowing who I am. I finally begin to settle down and then everything gets ripped away from me." Airion said as stray tears fell, nothing like the sobs before._

"_I know you don't like me that much. I'm sorry I had to make you deal with me." He continued on as he tried to stand but failed._

_Severus shook his head and forced the boy to stop. "I may act horrid sometimes and although you don't know this, I hated your father. Yet despite these things I have realized that no matter what last name you have, Potter or Eruanna, you are who you are, a name will not change that. You are no shadow of your father or mother, you have created an image true to who you are, never let anyone tell you that you are something that you are not. Stay true to yourself and everything will be fine."_

_As the two began to leave the forest, the frost behind them began to melt._

_End Flashback_

Severus made his way to the head table after speaking with his charge. The young man, he admitted, but only to himself, had grown on him. Severus was even close to feeling a fatherly bond to the boy.

"Severus!" Neci cried upon seeing him Severus just smiled in return. Something was wrong with the man she decided. He looked thinner and very tired, well more so than usual.

She asked him to join her in an empty classroom. Once they reached it Neci swooped in, cornering the man with her questions.

"What's wrong Sev?"

"Nothing"

"Severus" she said exasperated.

"I told you I'm fine!" He said, getting irritated. Neci came closer and placed her hand on his arm.

"Sev'rus, you know you can tell me anything, even about your other work." She said soothingly. He winced, she didn't know whether it was from her hand on his arm, her using her other nickname, the more intimate one, or her reference to his spying.

Suddenly it was as if the man had been held up by thick walls and then they disappeared. His shoulders slacked and his head bowed. The thick circles around his eyes have him a haunted look.

"I've been having dreams and recently they have been more and more intense and I can't make sense of them. That alone isn't bad, but The Dark Lord, he is gathering troops. Ever since last year when he was reborn, he has been growing. Dumbledore doesn't scare him anymore. He has gotten the vampires and the werewolves are split. Fenrir Greyback has been working to pull them to the Dark Lord's side, yet the werewolf Remus Lupin is attempting to pull them to Dumbledore's side. I have a feeling they will be split. The Dark Lord's becoming crueler each day. He has even worsened to his subjects." He said sounded much too defeated for Neci's taste.

"Sev, everything will be alright. I will continue to talk to Ada about joining the side of the light. I can not promise anything, but if Airion joins their side, I doubt we would abandon him, he is part of our family, and everyone here loves him." He said as she moved her hand from his arm to his cheek, stroking it slowly. Severus lifted his head and their eyes met, Sapphire to Onyx. In that moment Severus couldn't handle it anymore. The overwhelming feeling in the pit of his stomach, the ache in his chest whenever Neci talked about her heart mate, the way she made him dizzy, he couldn't take it.

"Sev'rus" Neci muttered softly as if in a daze.

"I have to go. I have to. I'm… Sorry. But I must. I shall see you later." He quickly pulled away from her touch and swept out of the room.

Neci couldn't understand why she suddenly felt like crying.

The next day Airion was waiting for Severus. He had been waiting quite awhile so he began to play with his earth power. He pulled through the earth, looking for a mineral, a gem to use. He had already perfected making things grow and shifting the earth, now he was working to perfect his ability to create. He could find gems and such in the earth and manipulate them into any shape.

He finally found what he was looking for: moonstone. Pure white. He smiled at the gem thinking back to his dreams, which Daeron determined a few years ago were true heart mate dreams. In his dreams he never saw his mate, the only clue being his white hair. The stone, he decided, would be a gift to his mate, once he found them. He slowly began to pull and stretch the gem with his powers, being careful not to ruin the stone. He wasn't sure what the stone would become but he allowed his magic to lead him. Eventually it was finished.

A pure white ring. The moonstone shone brightly yet it wasn't finished. He felt that it was incomplete; so he searched; his elemental magic diving through the earth in search of the missing piece. Then, he found it. An emerald. It was old, Airion could sense, thousands of years old. The emerald was shaped into a perfect oval and set into place on the moonstone band.

Usually gems couldn't be formed into what Airion just made, but no one else had the elemental power, now did they?

Just them Severus came into view. Airion swiftly placed the ring into the small pocket in his robes. Severus didn't look too well, but Airion wouldn't push him, yet.

"It's time to begin Animagus training." He said. And with that they began.

After a few hours Airion sat down, completely exhausted. Severus also sat down. He seemed to want to talk about something. Eventually he began.

"My godson will be joining us in a few days." Severus said. Airion gaped, that was the last thing Airion would have thought Severus would say.

"You have a godson?" He asked. Severus rarely spoke about his life, and even when he did, he never mentioned a godson.

"Yes, he is actually your age. He has just been disowned by his parents for refusing the Dark Mark. I am all he has left. I couldn't have left him." Severus said. Airion was shocked. Usually the man was cold as ice, never showing emotion. Yet he spoke about his godson with much love and pride.

"Why are you telling me this?" Airion asked with curiosity. Severus gave his a rare, small smile.

"If it is alright with you, He would like to train with us. He attends Hogwarts, but he will be in need of more preparation then they offer as the Dark Lord will be after him." Severus replied. Airion sighed as he was once again reminded of Voldemort and the prophecy.

"Yes it will be alright." He said and with that their lesson concluded.

That night at dinner Airion was speaking with Eccaia, as Vanya and Rilien were arguing once again.

"Would you mind coming to my room after dinner to show me that one book about healing?" Airion asked, his love for reading once again showing itself. Eccaia smiled.

"Sure, Airion. How about we kick Rilien out though? He will just be loud and reck our conversation" She said jokingly. Airion and her both loved Rilien but that boy was not one who loved books like the two black haired teenagers.

"Plus," she said "We could always stick those two in my room until they make up. Heaven knows they are always fighting. They should just snog already, this sexual tension is killing me." A smile gracing her face. Airion smiled also. They had realized the fact that Rilien and Vanya liked each other back when they were fourteen, yet the other two were still clueless as usual.

"What are you two blathering about?" Rilien asked as he turned from a fuming Vanya.

"Nothing dear friend, it's just that Eccaia and I will need our room tonight. We will be studying healing again. You could go to Eccaia's room if you wish." Airion said with a hidden smirk. Rilien blanched but kept quiet

After dinner the foursome headed to their rooms, Vanya and Rilien going into the girl's room and Airion and Eccaia, the boys.

Eccaia and Airion had been sitting side to side looking through the book for an hour now. The two had become rather close in the past years. Of course Vanya would always be Eccaia's best friend and Rilien would be Airion's. Yet the two were far quieter and studious then the other two. They both enjoyed healing and reading. They had a lot in common. Airion had often found himself thinking about her in his spare time.

"Airion?" Eccaia suddenly asked.

"Yea?" Airion answered looking up from the page he had been studying.

"You care about me right?" She asked as a faint tint of pink flushed her face. Airion was quite confused.

"Of course, you're one of my best friends." He answered.

"I care about you also Airion." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"You have such beautiful eyes Airion. Everything about you is beautiful." She said and before Airion could express his confusion, Eccaia suddenly placed her hand on Airion's neck and lent in. Airion didn't move.

Her lips pressed against his for a second. She gently pulled away looking at his face. When he still didn't pull away she lent in again, this time deepening the kiss. Slowly, Airions arms wrapped around the slender girl, pulling her body flush against his.

A/N woohoo! Not what you expected? Hm? Input? Please, once again I ask: If you read please review. It keeps me motivated. Plus, help me out and give me your opinions and ideas from the A/N above. Now I must be off to do homework before school begins again tomorrow. This also might mean my chapters will come slower than they have been. But I will try and keep posting as often as I can.

eTerNaLzAnzI98: Who! It's okay that it wasn't a surprise; I just really wanted Sev to be a major part of the story. I love harry/sev mentor also. I was originally stuck between making this H/D or H/Sev but I finally stuck with Harry/Sev mentor.

cateyes123: yup yup the dreams will continue on until the couples figure everything out, but as you can see in this chapter, the dreams will become more sexual in nature

njferrell: Draco Draco. I love him so he will be showing up very soon.

Nameless Little Girland BadFAith81: thank you

Panther73110: did you not read the summary? O.o I thought who his mate was was rather obvious.

Amortentia 4u: your comment made me extremely happy And as long as you all keep reading I'll keep writing… well until it's over

DeathlyPhoenix: Aw thanks, the heart mate idea was a random thought; I don't even know where it came from, but I'm glad you liked it

sable2684: thanks!

LotR Elvish:

Mára aurë: Hello


	6. Help me get my feet back on the ground

A/N whoooo! I'm taking time out from my all nighter of outlining to write. You must love me now. Or atleast review The review answers will be at the top this time, if you write a review, I replied! I'm really hyper. 2 energy drinks and it is now 2 a.m. How will this affect my writing? Let us see! On with the story!

Reviews!!!

sable2684: loved your review it was cute. Sounded like a to be continued at the end of a show episode as for your questions- You just have to wait and see mwuahaha

Shadow Eclipse: He's not a dog you know? But I'm sure I could give our little Draco a leash, I'm sure he would have fun.

Amortentia 4u: aw I'm sorry you didn't like it. Don't worry Draco's coming. I mean honestly. Harry with a girl? I hate it. But, lil' ole Harry has to deal with some things in his life. Draco's going to be popping up this chapter so no fears! Draco's here! Anyways. I like both kinds, good and evil Dumbles/Ron/Hermy. I just needa decide for this story. Thanks for your input!

lampshadesrgreat: wooohoo! And here I am thinking that I'm rushing everything. I'm trying to draw everything out as best as I can. I've read plenty if stories so I'm just trying to remember how they were written- and most were drawn out. Hahaha don't worry our Harry will defiantly NOT be getting it on with a girl. Kissing maybe. But no sex. Ick I hope you keep reading. I appreciate you sticking around

syrens-songs: me too lol. I'm just working along, certain things pop into my head that even I am shocked about. I only decided on the Harry/Eccaia thing in the middle of that chapter.

njferrell: aw yes Draco will come an all will be well uh, eventually

iamnotafreakingGOTH: aw you're going to make me blush. I'm so glad you like this!!

RandomIdeaQueen: yup yup he's a coming in this chapterrrrr

* * *

Just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended. Airion was beyond confused and Eccaia looked like she was about to cry. Although the kiss held both passion and love, both emotions were those of siblings. This they both knew. The kiss finally extinguished the thought of romance blossoming between the two close friends, something which had been a lingering thought in both of their minds.

"It would have been so easy" Eccaia said as she rested her head on Airion's shoulder. "If we were meant to be together, I wouldn't have to deal with it all."

"Deal with what, Eccaia?" he asked his friend curiously.

"You are a boy. I am a girl. No problem. Airion, we both know that Elves are fine with same sex partners, even my parents. My parents are accepting of same sex relationships, unless it comes to me. I just had hoped that you and I could be together and I wouldn't even have to think of the possibilities. I had hoped it was all just a fleeting feeling, yet it seems that I shall never be rid of this preference." The girl said softly and Airion felt his shoulder become damp with the girl's tears.

"Oh Eccaia, dove, your parents will understand, and even if they do not, they will come around. You are their only child, their star. They would never abandon you. It doesn't matter who you love, just as long as you love them with all that you are." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I kissed you Airion. I don't mean to lead you on." She said as she finally realized that she had affected Airion also with her random display of affection. Airion just shook his head.

"It's alright Caia," he said, using his pet name for his best girl friend, "I haven't told anyone, but I have a heart mate. I should have realized it couldn't possibly be you, I have seen images of white, possibly hair or some other distinct feature, and you my friend, are a dark beauty, just as I am." He said jokingly as he referred to what Vanya always called the two, dark beauties- just because of their black hair.

"You have a heart mate?" Eccaia asked in awe

"Yea, I've known since I was thirteen." He said offhandedly, while she looked flabbergasted.

"That's amazing! I mean they are getting less and less popular- almost no one has a heart mate in these days. You are lucky Airion, but do you not have a preference, female or male?" She asked, just barley missing a chance at rambling on about what she had read in a book, as she tended on frequently doing.

"Not really. I haven't really been attracted to anyone. It might be the bond. Since it began at such a young age I think I will really prefer my mate." He said with a shrug.

"Well, that means you will most likely have to search for them soon, otherwise the bond will begin to take effect." The girl said thoughtfully. "Would you possibly mind if I came with you? I have never been outside of the village and I desperately wish to."

"Of course Caia. I don't think Rilien or Vanya would wish to come at this point, but I do plan on leaving after this summer. I have already spoken to Ada, er, Daeron." Airion said, blushing at his informality.

"Where will you be going?"

"Well, I plan on going to Hogwarts with Severus when he leaves. Then, if I can not find my mate in 6 months, I will head to the other wizarding schools and then possibly other Elvish communities, even though there are few and far between." He said in thought.

"What will happen if you do find them? Will you immediately bond? Will you stay with them or will you both be returning to Lond?" The girl asked, seeming to not have an end to her questions.

"Well," Airion said with a chuckle at the excitement Eccaia showed, "It depends. I won't bond right away, but eventually I would like to return to Lond. It is my home." He said, leaving out the fact that he seemed to have a tie to the wizarding world, the prophecy which he liked to forget about as often as possible.

The dark haired girl smiled, all earlier woes forgotten, and the two proceeded to talk late into the night.

After the girl had finally left his room, Airion settled down for sleep, yet his mind was still quite active. He began to reflect on all that had happened in the past years.

'First I am a wizard, dead parents, abandoned by muggles, and taken in by elves. I grow up in an elvish school, being the only half blood here. And my abnormalities can not even stop there, I just have to go and become and elemental in not one but two elements. Then I go and get private wizarding tutoring, find out I have a heart mate, and that I have to defeat an evil wizard who threatens the entire world. No pressure, right? Why can I never just lead a normal life? I just wish to live with my garden, possibly my mate, and my friends. Yet now who even knows if I will live past twenty.' He sighed as his thoughts became increasingly depressing.

He sat up and decided to go to his garden as an attempt to run from his fears.

He slipped on his silken robe and quietly made his way out into the same garden where he had met Severus for the first time all those years ago.

Although the garden was always beautiful, the moonlight did something special- it made the garden seem enchanted. Of course in a world full of magic it is not that big of a deal to be enchanted, yet Airion truly believed that when his garden was washed with moonlight, nothing else could compare to beauty.

He saw a flash of white but it left as quickly as it came.

Airion shook his head; the dreams were beginning to take a toll on him.

Airion sat with his back against the trunk of a young oak. He was only sixteen, what did everyone want from him? He just wanted to be a normal teen, yet he got destiny thrown upon his without even being asked. It just didn't seem fair, yet when was his life ever fair.

"Are you thinking again Airion?" A voice asked, breaking the slice that had enclosed Airion.

"Of course, even though you often tell me it is hazardous for my health." Airion answered with a smile.

"Well it is." Severus sat down next to Airion, seeming to be lost in his sorrows as well.

"What is bothering you young one?" Severus asked his apprentice.

"I'm not that young anymore Severus, you know that as well as I do." Airion said jokily, yet turning serious, "It just seems that I have no control over anything in my life. I never have, and it is disturbing. A sixteen year old boy should be able to make decisions for his life, yet I already know what I am to do, and I hate it." He said venomously.

"I know Airion. You know that I am a spy, yet unfortunately, I now have two masters- The Dark Lord and Dumbledore. Of course Dumbledore is much kinder, yet he is the most manipulative man I have ever met. I often times dwell on the fact that my freedom has been long since forgotten. I sincerely doubt I will come out of this war alive. Yet no matter what happens, we must keep hope. Airion, although many things in your life has been predestined, you still have the ability to change things. Destiny is just a vague outline; you have control over how you want to approach it." Severus said

"I know you're right Severus. I just wish that I could be normal once in awhile." Airion said.

"Me too, Airion, me too."

The two continued to sit in the silence of the night for a good hour, both lost in thought. Airion loved Severus. Of course he never outright told him, but he knew that Severus had an idea. Severus was like an uncle of a sort to him. Daeron was a strict father figure, but Severus, no matter how stern he acted, was always willing to help him. Airion didn't know where he would be without the older man's guidance.

"Severus?" Airion asked quietly

"Yes? What is it?" Severus asked, once again looking down at the boy.

"I really will have to fight Voldemort, won't I? The prophecy says so, right?" Severus sighed with regret. He had been told about the prophecy, not by Dumbledore, but by Airion. Right after Airion had broken down in the forest and Severus had comforted him, Airion had told him what he had just learned. Since then Severus had talked to Daeron about it, and it seemed like it was true.

"Yes Airion, as much as I wish I could stop this from happening, you will most likely have to risk your life in order to kill the man."

"Well," Airion began, determination written on his face "I want you to begin training me. More than just normal spells, I want to learn it all. I want to be ready for it when the time comes. I must begin preparing. I will work harder on all the magic; I will continue to work harder with my martial arts, the bow, and my katana. I will ask Saeldur to help me with my elemental magic. I don't want to die in this Sev."

Severus hugged the boy to him and stroked his long hair.

"You won't die Airion, I will be right along side you. I won't let you die." Severus said. "Now let us go to bed. I will begin your harder work tomorrow. We will work so hard that you will be unstoppable."

Airion smiled at that. The two then headed to bed.

The next few days were some of the most exhausting that Airion had ever experienced. In the mornings he trained with Severus. Although Airion was still against the unforgivables, he decided that he would need to begin learning the Dark Arts, no matter how much he did not want to.

After his magical training, Saeldur helped him learn even more about his elementals, especially how to use them in battle. He then went to Neci after lunch and worked on his physical training; martial arts, the bow, and the katana. He then went back to Saeldur to work on Elvin magic, which he also excelled at. The Elves had more spells, especially those that were ancient, than the wizards.

After the intense days of training, after dinner he would meet Severus again to work on Animagus training which, Severus believed, Airion could complete by the end of the summer.

Airion's friends hardly saw him, and although they were upset, they understood. He had told the three about the prophecy not long after he learned about it himself. Airion, himself, forgot about many things. He slept only about three hours, he stopped having heart mate dreams and began forgetting about the white in his dream; he had a one track mind- one set on training.

So, it explains why he completely forgot about Severus's godson coming.

He had been training with Neci when he first met the boy. They were sparring without weapons. Feet and hands flew, the two attempting to get a one over.

They then began to work with their swords. They both had the long Japanese sword, the katana. Airion had the upper hand; the two were moving all over the open area. Their movements were long a complicated dance, at which they were both fluent.

They were so involved with their tango that neither noticed when Severus and his godson walked over and began to watch the two spar.

All of a sudden Neci made a split second mistake and Airion was able to disarm her.

They were both panting heavily when they finally noticed the speculators. They walked over to the man who meant very much to both of them.

"Sev'rus how are you?" Neci asked when the reached the duo, eyeing the younger boy wearily.

"I'm as good as expected. Neci, I came to introduce you both to my godson. Neci, Airion, this is Draco Malfoy." He said, laying his slender hand on the shorter boy's shoulder.

Airion and Neci both studied the boy closely, while the boy was studying them just as intensely. Severus just shook his head at the three.

'Really,' he thought 'These three are all too mistrustful, yet they are all so much alike. But they will realize this all too soon.'

Airion nodded to himself and placed his hand on the boy's other shoulder.

"Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo" The boy just nodded in return, obviously not knowing enough Elvish to understand.

Neci just nodded at the younger boy.

"Severus may I talk to you for a moment?" she asked her friend who nodded in response.

The two walked a few yards away from the boys.

"Are you sure he is trust worthy? His father.." Neci began, eyeing the boy with obvious suspicion.

"Yes, Neci. I am positive. The boy is nothing like his father. He rejected the mark even though his father almost killed him. I didn't bring him earlier because I couldn't. He was not able to move. Both his legs and arms were broken and he had taken Crucio for seven minutes Neci. Seven. I can barley take seven and he is only seventeen. I know his father ruled his household with punishment, but I didn't feel Crucio until I was seventeen and for only a minute, He has been dealing with Crucio's his entire life."

Neci looked shocked at this fact.

"He is trustworthy Neci. I just didn't know where else to bring him, his father is still looking for him. Lucius meant to kill the boy. He would have if Draco hadn't called his house elf, Dobby and have the elf take them away from the house. I believe Draco freed the elf and sent him to work at Hogwarts, but Neci, the boy is still in danger. I can not just leave him to die.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Severus. I know this is hard for you. If you need anything…you know I am here." She said as the two began to walk back to the boys.

While the adults were gone the boys had continued to eye each other.

Draco, Airion decided was the definition of pure beauty. His skin was unblemished and even paler than Airion himself, probably as pale as Eccaia. His hair, while not as long as Airion's was long compared to many wizards, it reached his mid-neck and was light blonde, almost white. He has grey/silver eyes, and to Airion's disappointment, was a whole three inches taller than him.

The boy, although beautiful, reminded Airion of stone; cold, hard stone.

Draco was also taking in Airion's appearance.

Short and slender, Draco even dared to think he seemed slightly feminine; especially with his hair. The boy's hair was down to just past his hips, having begun to grow slower once he was thirteen. It was pitch black, much like Severus's and was braided. He had electrifying green eyes and seemed to be in top physical condition, considering what he just saw.

Draco knew that he preferred boys; he had since he was fourteen. Yet he could appreciate beauty in any form- this boy was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw.

The boy, Airion, seemed to realize he had been staring, and began speaking to him.

"So, how long at you staying?"

"Uhm, I believe Severus said I would be staying for the entirety of the summer. How old are you?" Draco asked

"Sixteen, but I'm going to be seventeen in a few weeks." He said, still eyeing the boy.

"I only turned seventeen in the beginning of June. So, I'm not trying to be rude, but are you Elvish or.. because you don't look Elvish. Airion's smile vanished.

"I'm a quarter Elf. Neci found me when I was three and brought me here to live." He said

"Oh, I'm sorry" Draco began

"It's alright. You didn't know." Airion said. "Look they are coming back."

Draco sighed. He had hoped that he could make some friends here, as he didn't have any real friends at Hogwarts, yet he had just insulted the first person he met. He doubted this place would be any different. No one would even try to get to know him.

It was even worse that the person he insulted just happened to be the most gorgeous person Draco had ever seen. Juts great.

The adults were back now. The woman, Neci, seemed friendlier now than she had before.

"Come Draco I will show you to our rooms." Severus said, leading Draco away.

Airion looked away from the two, and pushing his thoughts in the back of his mind, he and Neci began training once again.

_Hands roamed all over his body, sending shivers down his spine. Lips danced over his naked skin. "Please, Please" he whispered begging for more. Soon lips crushed against his. It tasted like heaven, indescribable. Teeth nibbled at his lips and the lips move4d down to his neck, marking it as his own. Their bodies withered together in a frantic dance to be as close as possible. The body covering his began to move. The lips that had been attached to his neck moved down to his chest, toying with his nipples and worked their way down. A tongue flicked inside his naval and trailed down until heat engulfed him. Ecstasy.' _

Airion woke up panting, his trousers uncomfortably tight. He slowly slid his hand into his pajama pants and quickly relieved the pressure. Unbeknownst to him that a few houses away a certain blonde was doing the same thing.

* * *

LotR Elvish-

Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo: a star shines on the hour of our meeting

I'm sorry it took so long; the beginning was difficult for me to write. I had it written and then I went back and rewrote it because I was unhappy with it. This week back has been terrible. The teachers decided this week before the week before finals were to be the most homework and test filled week of the year, just wonderful. I haven't gotten much sleep this entire week. ::sigh::

Please Review guys. So many of you have me on alert and yet hardly any of you comment- I write faster the more comments I get. It takes 30 seconds, please?

And let me know what you want to happen with Ron and Dumbledore. I think I have a plan for Hermione


	7. Good day sunshine, good day sunshine

Yes! for Reviews you guys make me so happy! Can I hope for 100 by chapter… 13? Please? If you guys are up to the challenge and meet that goal or above I'll do something special! Iono what- whatever you guys want. Maybe Harry/Draco action? Anything!

So, I know my spelling and such is atrocious. I could use a Beta, but I've never had one before, so I don't know how it works- any one want to educate me? O.o

Review comments at the bottom.

* * *

_July 7__th_

_Daeron recommended that I begin to write. He thinks that I have too much on my plate; I don't think so. Somehow he believes that writing my thoughts will make me feel better. I don't know how it will. I guess I'll just start writing, no matter how much of a waste of time I believe this to be._

_Training has been going well. All my sessions have been great. I am advancing much faster than I expected._

_My dreams have been bothering me. I know my mate is out there, but what's the point? If I meet them, bond with them? I will be putting them in potential danger. I do not want to risk the life of my mate._

_I hate Voldemort. I have never actually hated someone before. It pains me, but I truly believe I hate that… creature. Daeron and Severus have been teaching me more in depth about the first war and what Voldemort has done. How can anyone be that cruel? It disgusts me. Yet I am scared that when the time comes I will not be able to defeat him. How can I kill something that is alive, no matter how evil? It goes against everything I believe in. I guess I will just have to wait and see._

_Draco… What to say about him? When we first met it did not go too well. He still seems closed off. Severus asked me if I could attempt to open him up, since apparently I am good at that sort of thing? I have been trying. He has opened a little bit. He hangs out with Eccaia, Vanya, Rilien, and I, yet he hardly says anything. I have gotten to know him better though. I feel that he has had even a worse past than I have. I feel connected to him some how. We both have had out lives changed dramatically. Eccaia and the rest are my best friends, yet they grew up a sheltered life. They don't have to deal with having the world on their shoulders._

_I am quite worried about Sev. He becomes more and more withdrawn as the days go by. I wish that He and Neci would realize what is right in front of them. I am almost positive that they are heart mates. It's like I can sense it. They could make each other so happy. They both deserve it more than anyone._

_I am to go to Hogwarts once September comes, to search for my heart mate and also to meet Dumbledore. He will be teaching me, yet Severus and Daeron have always given off the vibe that they do not like the wizard that much. I wonder why?_

_I had another dream last night. They get more intense every night. It's like I know this person, like we are one, and yet I have never seen their face. Why are the dreams so sexual though? I have shared that one mistake of a kiss with Eccaia and that's as far as my sexual experience goes. What if I meet my heart mate and they are disappointed in my lack of experience?_

_There is so much going through my mind. The only thing that helps is meditating or training. I need to clear my mind. Maybe I have time to meditate before breakfast._

Airion closed the brown journal that Daeron had given him and packed it away. He felt like such a girl, writing in a journal. It helped a little though; although he would never admit it to anyone. He then settled down to meditate.

His peace could never last in this school. Soon enough Rilien, Vanya, and Eccaia were tumbling into the room.

"Airion! Come on! We are going riding! We got permission to go to the lake and have a picnic!" Vanya said excitedly. The girl seemed to have a never ending supply of energy, Airion mused.

"You can practice your water element? You still haven't shown me what you have been practicing" Eccaia said in her ever patient and calm voice. Airion sighed and stretched out his legs and finally stood up.

"Alright, you won me over. Are we swimming?" He asked and immediately the girls nodded in response.

"Can Draco will come also?" Airion asked as he grabbed his bag. "I promised Severus that I would try and help him fit in."

"Yes, we have already talked to him. He is meeting us by the stables. He seems nice enough but he just is really closed off." Eccaia said as Vanya and Rilien gave each other looks- Airion and Eccaia were quiet enough, quiet people often bothered them.

"Alright, well let's go! I can't wait!" Vanya said, once again bouncing like a child. The three smiled at her antics.

On the way down to the stables Vanya and Rilien were in front talking, and Eccaia and Airion led the back.

"Eccaia," Airion whispered " Vanya.. do you…?" He asked looking at Vanya and back at Eccaia. The girls seemed confused and then realized what he was asking.

"No! Jeeze Airion, she is like my sister. Just because I don't like boys does not mean that I like every girl. What do you think I am!" She said with a smile on her face.

The group finally made it to the stables. Draco was sitting against the wall with a basket next to him, looking neutral.

"Hey Draco, how are you?" Airion asked, offering the boy his hand to help the blonde up. Draco ignored the hand and got up on his own. Airion felt a slight pinch of hurt.

"I'm alright, just waiting for you four to show up." He said sighing thinking to himself 'Idiot Draco, be nice!'

"So what horse will I be riding?" He asked, attempting to be nicer to the group. Vanya smiled at that.

"Well, I'm riding Bein, Rilien has Hwesta, Eccaia has Wilwarin, Airion, as always, has his dear Ninniach, and you can ride Dae." Vanya said, she loved the horses, and often came to take care of them. The elves always had a special bond with their horse, and it seemed, as Draco approached Dae, that the gray horse approved of him.

The group soon sent off on their ride, Airion riding next to Draco, determined to talk to the young boy- to try and open him up.

"You have a natural way of riding, were you taught?" Airion asked

"Yes, at the manor I was taught to ride since I was five. Yet none of the horses were as graceful or intelligent as these seem to be." The blonde answered.

"Yea, Ninniach here has known me since she was a tiny babe; I've grown up riding her. Elvish horses are specially bred to be like that. Dae usually doesn't let many ride her, you're lucky she has allowed you to." Airion said with a smile.

"Oh look, we are here." Airion said a few minutes later.

Draco looked up and saw the most beautiful place he had ever seen. The lake was a deep blue, glistening in the sun. There was grass everywhere, and many trees. There was an especially tall tree which had a rope connected to it, which, it seemed, was used to swing into the water.

The two girls were laying out the large blanket and setting out their items. Rilien was pulling off his white cotton kurta, which was what most elves wore when formality was not an issue.

"Rilien loves the water," Airion said, leaning closer to Draco "When we were boys we would often come here and spend out days swimming, you can swim I'm assuming?"

"Of course." Draco said, pulling off the kurta that he had been given by Neci when he had first came to the village.

Airion sucked in his breath when Draco had stripped his shirt. Pale skin, looking as soft as petals, just seemed to bed to be touched. Hard, rose colored nipples, prominent color bones, obvious muscles. There were faint white marks, evidence of the abuse which Severus had briefly told Airion about, and, Airion noticed, a small tattoo on the boy's back.

The tattoo was beautiful, quite fitting for the beautiful boy in front of him. Airion blushed at his thoughts.

The tattoo was of a twisted tree, done is a grayish brown. The trunk of the tree began on his lower back, some of the roots dipping below his pants and the tree ended at his shoulder blades. The tree seemed mostly dead, yet there were a few leaves still attached to the tree, done in a dark, emerald green. The tattoo didn't move, which surprised Airion, as most wizarding tattoos were spelled to move.

"I got it done in muggle London." Draco said when he noticed Airion staring at his back "It took forever and hurt like hell, but it was worth it."

"Why did you get a tree?" Airion asked, still examining the tattoo. Draco shrugged.

"I don't really know. It just felt right. One day I was drawing and I ended up with this. I then decided to get it done as a tattoo." He continued

"You draw?" Airion said, pulling his attention away from the blonde's back.

"Yea, my father never liked it, but my mother bought me supplies. I lost all the supplies, so for now I have to stick to sketching, but I really love to paint." He said "Now are we going to go swimming?" Airion smiled at the change of subject.

"Sure." Airion stripped his shirt and the two soon followed Rilien into the clear water. The girls soon followed. The group continued to swim for an hour. They then came out for lunch; the sun was shining bright and warming their cool, wet skin.

"Why is there no meat?" Draco asked in confusion, as there was only fruit, bread, and some form of vegetable in front of them. The group gave him a confused look back.

"Why would there be?" Eccaia asked as she placed a strawberry in her mouth.

"Usually a meal consists of a main course of meat, with these things as a side dish." He said. Airion then remembered something he once read.

"Oh! Well, Elves are what you muggles or wizards would call 'vegetarians' I guess. We never eat meat, it is against our beliefs. Elves believe that all humans and animals share a bond, we all have souls, and therefore we should not eat one another. Plants have a soul also, but not plants used for food, those have a soul, but one that is based upon growing and become ripe- ripe enough for others to feed on." He said and he ran his fingers through the thick grass.

Draco finally lost the confused look and they sat back to continue eating.

"Airion! I almost forgot, will you show me what you have been learning?" Eccaia asked suddenly, pointing towards the lake. Airion sighed but nodded.

Rilien leaned closer to Draco, "He is am elemental like Vanya and I. Only he controls earth and water. He ahs been learning a lot more than us two though- He promised to show Eccaia." He whispered to the blonde and then leaned back, also eager to see his best friend at work.

Airion sat cross legged and closed his eyes. He then began whispering to himself and moving his hands in eccentric patterns in front of him.

The lake's calm surface began to ripple. Eventually the water began to move and soon it was turning, looking like a mini-tornado made of water. The water tornado began to spin with astounding speed; eventually it began to shift into different shapes- first a huge spinning sphere, then a diamond, and then back to the tornado. The water began to fall away and finally the tornado was gone, revealing a delicate, realistic, glass looking rose made of water which floated to Eccaia and fell into her palm. She held up up and the water flower held its shape. Eccaia smiled at Airion. Then the flower changed into a small sphere and floated to Rilien. The globe rose above his head and Airion smirked before dropping his hands and the water ball lost its shape and the water dropped onto Rilien's unsuspecting head.

"Wh-what the hell Airion! What was that for?" Rilien sputtered, his chestnut hair drenched and dripping into his chest.

Airion just smiled innocently and soon Rilien was up chasing Airion around the area. Airion nimbly climbed the rope which led him to the top of the tree, Rilien close behind. Airion grabbed the robe once he reached the top and swung across the lake and let go, flying into the water, which seemed to cradle his body.

Rilien did the same, once the rope had come back. Yet instead of diving gracefully, like Airion had, he belly flopped, resurfacing and squirting water out of his mouth. Airion just smiled and swam in circles.

The girls and Draco just sat stunned and eventually broke out in laughter. Vanya took off running to the tree to follow the boys into the water. Draco and Eccaia took their own time.

Draco stood and stuck his hand out.

"Dear lady would you like some help?" He asked jokingly. Eccaia chuckled

"Of course good sir."

The two set off, arm in arm, to the tree which Vanya had already swung from. Eventually all five of them were in the water.

A few hours later they were all lying on the blanket, exhausted from swimming, and now resting in the welcomed sun. Rilien and Airion had both taken their hair out of their braids and allowed their hair to fan out around them.

"So, do you think we should head back soon?" Vanya asked, sitting out and running her hand through her golden locks.

"I guess. I'm amazed that Severus even allowed me to go out today, usually they all are strict about me not missing lessons." Airion said with his eyes closed, soaking in the warmth.

Draco was applying sun screen to his arms and chest.

"As much as I love the sun, I bet I'm going to end up burnt. That's the downfall of having such pale skin. You elves are lucky that your skin doesn't burn- no matter how pale." He said. "Can someone do my back?"

"Yea sure, I will." Airion said sitting up "You guys mind packing up the blanket and food? We should probably head out anyways." The others nodded and set off to take care of things.

Draco placed the bottle into Airion's hands.

"Sev made it, it's better than anything you could buy." He said and he turned his back to Airion.

Airion placed a good amount in his hands and rubbed them together in order to warm up the lotion. It smelt of cherry blossom and a slight hint of jasmine. Airion ran his slick hands up Draco's back, beginning at the base of his tattoo and working his way up to his shoulders.

His back was amazingly soft, Airion mused as he continued to work in the lotion. Draco shuttered slightly and he wondered is he was cold. Airion continued to work in the lotion for a few minutes until he was sure that all of it was gone.

"There, all done." Airion said and he wiped his hands on his trousers and he stood. "I'm going to go help bring the horses; you'll be ready in a few, right?"

Draco nodded slowly and Airion turned and walked away. Draco slowly opened his eyes. How did that boy have such an affect on him? Draco really didn't know if he was capable of riding a horse at this moment, his pants were uncomfortably tight.

He let his head fall back, facing the sun and took a shaky breath.

He couldn't get involved with someone. He had so much going on in his life, plus Draco was going back to Hogwarts in a few weeks and Airion had a life here with the elves. It wouldn't work. As he was attempting to control his arousal another, quite depressing thought occurred to him. Airion probably wasn't even gay. What irony. Draco finally found someone who met his standards and he wouldn't be able to be with them.

"Come on Draco! It's time to go." Eccaia called to him, the horses ready besides her.

He stood, thankful that he had excellent control over himself, and walked over to the group.

'Well,' Draco thought, 'at the least I could still be his friend. Yea, friends, that's not what my body wants, but it's the most I can get.'

He looked over at the raven haired beauty, who noticed and smiled at him., Draco smiled back, a stirring in his stomach reminding him that not matter how much he tried to fool himself, he wanted the beauty, he wanted Airion, and Malfoy's always got what they wanted, even if he wasn't technically a Malfoy anymore.

_Teeth bit into skin, somewhere a whimper escaped, breaking the silence, which until then had only been laced with harsh panting. Soon a soft, warm tongue traced where the skin had been broken. 'Mine' someone whispered as hands traced the small body underneath it, soon coming to grip the soft round of flesh. He moaned as the person slowly probed his entrance, the skillful tongue still tracing patterns on his shoulder, yet soon coming up once again to attack his flushed lips. He arched into the body as long, elegant fingers found the area in him that sent shockwaves of pleasure through him. He broke away from the mouth, planting open kisses into the neck which was in front of him. 'Please, please. I need you.' He cried as the fingers mercifully attacked his prostate. 'Yes Love? What do you want? You want me inside of you? Taking you and marking you as mine? Is that what you want love?' the person asked in a drawly voice which made them seem so in control, whereas he was so long gone that all he could utter were begs. 'Please yes. Please. Anything, Everything.' The mouth once again trailed down until the warm cavern covered his leaking cock, fingers still massaging the small bump of nerves. Soon it was too much and orgasm took over him, white hot heat burned his vision as pleasure raked his body._

Draco woke and smiled, despite the mess in his trousers. "Mine" He whispered, "Mine."

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. It took me quite awhile sorry! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope they continue to come. Let me know what you think- did I do okay? Review! I love you guys!

Nameless Little Girl- thanks

cateyes123: hahaha yay for hyperness! Give me some!

Shadow Eclipse: I know I'm relieved they met finally

Ryen Selenity Caliburn: yay! Hopefully you continue to read!

Novemberbaby1983: thank you!

sable2684: yea, I like Eccaia, so she won't be going anywhere. Also Lucius will be getting his, just not yet. I plan on this being long so patience my dear.

RandomIdeaQueen: that seems to be a topic of concern. Many, including myself, don't often like sub! Harry. Yet in this fic I do this Harry will be a sub. I really hope I don't lose readers because of it.

lampshadesrgreat: yea, I didn't want it to be rushed, I mean Airion… Harry is wary of new people, as is Draco. Also, Draco has just escaped from an abusive father- I doubt either of them would just open up and be best friends- let alone lovers. This chapter should start a better relationship- atleast friendship. Also, I love your comments. They always make me feel great and make me want to write more! Yay!

munchnzoey: thanks!

iamnotafreakingGOTH: yup I have finals this week and my teachers are going crazy. This weekend (after I post this new chapter) will be dedicated to studying /

celestialuna and Silvermane1 thanks!

anime-wolf-child your website didn't show up? Try typing out the website name without the .com or whatever and then post it. thanks for the help!

Treck: I'm pretty sure Harry will be a sub here. I usually don't like it either, but it fits my plot. I really hope you can try it because I don't want to lose readers just because of this, I'm sorry.

RRW: I have plans for dear Eccaia; I think Hermione will be nice though. I have plans for her too

JusT-AnothEr-ChaIn-ReAction: yup yup Ron will probably be a jerk in here because he would mess with my plot that is developing. Plus, I like the Dumbledore idea. My view of the old man is that he wants what is best and does whatever to each it, even if he does bad without realizing it. So we will see

Draechaeli::blushes:: thanks for reviewing. I know my writing is not that great, but I'm trying. This is my first story… basically in forever. I'm attempting to work out the kinks, but I'm still not quite adapted yet. Sorry, I hope I can do better, and I hope you continue to read, despite my problems.

the-bunnys-echo: aw thanks you all make me blush. I love you guys.


	8. I forgot to remember to forget

Soooo I think I'm going to start planning out my chapters. Woo! Organization! Only for you guys. Hopefully this will make my work seem less scattered and easier to follow, rather than random ideas. Sorry, but I don't think there will be any Airion in this chapter, just Draco and his thoughts and new, steamy developments between our favorite dark Slytherin and a certain girl-elf. It's off though, writing Drarry right now. I've been reading so much Snarry lately that I feel weird not having them together- maybe I should read a D/H soon, just to remind me of the love birds

* * *

Draco bit his lip nervously, a habit he had broken when he was younger, yet now resumed since his father could no longer punish him for 'unmalfoyish' behavior. He sighed. He had thought a lot about his father in the weeks since he had escaped the elder Malfoy's grip.

No, not father; he was never, and would never be a father to Draco. Lucius. He would call the man by his name, as he had no right to the title 'father'.

Draco was waiting in Severus's room. It was warm, quite like Sev's room at Hogwarts, Draco mused, light wooden walls and a deep purple, almost black, bedspread. There was a small table with a chess set and two comfy looking plush armchairs settled around the fireplace.

Draco sat down in one of the armchairs and became lost in thought as he waited for his beloved godfather.

Yet, although Draco had just been sulking in past memories about his father, he now turned his mind towards the new man who caught Draco's attention. What was he supposed to do? Of course he was attracted to the raven haired goddess, who wouldn't be? But he had never been in a steady relationship, never been the one to do the wanting, the begging, the needing.

In his house, Slytherin, everyone wanted him. Draco Malfoy- the gorgeous drop dead blonde. He had his pick of blondes, brunettes, red heads, girls, boys, anyone. He was by no means inexperienced. At sixteen Draco had been with too many people to count. Sex, meaningless fucking, hot, sweaty, rough fucking, Draco loved ever second of it. He was never with a person twice though. Once he had a taste he never tried it again. It seemed used, not pure enough for a Malfoy's standards.

The best, Draco thought, was probably Blaise, his best friend. They had known each other since they were kids, yet Draco still needed a taste. Yet, although the fucking was great and the fact that Blaise sucked him off better than any slut, Draco stuck to his policy of never tasting twice, and the two had stayed close friends.

Blaise was never a supporter of Voldemort, neither were his parents. Thank god. Draco was glad that his friend would never have to go through having to deal with the weight of having to receive the Dark Mark.

No one, except Severus, knew what caused Draco's sudden change of heart. Up until his 6th year he had been very keen on becoming on of Voldemort's servants, proving himself to his father and showing everyone that he had power. Yet when he went home to Malfoy manor for Christmas, he found something out that changed his view on things.

Christmas morning had come and Draco, as always woke to find piles of presents. Yet, throughout the day all he received from his parents were curt, cold nods that acknowledged his existence. His father, cold and cruel he was, never showed Draco an ounce of affection, not that it was to be expected. His mother, who would seem to be more inclined to showing warmth, was as frigid and spiteful as his father.

This is why Draco, with nothing better to do with his time, decided to head to the library. On his way there He noticed his father's study was slightly opened, revealing his pensieve, the one that Draco had always yearned to look in, yet never dared. Well, no time but the present, he had thought to himself.

Draco had checked to make sure his father was still busy in the den dealing with some Death Eater business, and he set forth, allowing himself to be sucked into the swirling bowl of memories.

At first Draco couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. His eyes slowly adjusted and he could see outlines of things. Suddenly a candle was lit, spreading light throughout the damp room. Draco didn't know what shocked him most, the fact that his father was laying there buck naked, the fact that another nude man laid next to him, or the fact that said man was the one and only Voldemort.

He watched as Voldemort slowly stroked a finger down Lucius's chest, slightly pinching the blonde's nipples in between his boney fingers.

"Lucius, pet, please me." He hissed to Draco's father, who followed the man's order and crawled in top of the man-snake.

Draco attempted to look away, yet found himself incapable of moving. He was forced to watch. His father slithered down the Dark Lord, placing open mouth kisses wherever he could, swirling his tongue every once in awhile. Finally he reached the man's prick, which was standing fully erect, waiting in anticipation. Lucius bent and licked confidently at the tip, twirling his tongue and finally sinking lower until his nose brushed against the other man's groin, which was hairless, much like the rest of his body.

Voldemort groaned as Lucius began to bob his head up and down. He grabbed thick handfuls of Lucius's long hair and tugged. He began to thrust harshly into the blonde's open cavern, fucking the mans mouth without any consideration to the blonde, as he choked multiple times.

"Enough, I want to fuck your tight, filthy arse, slut. Ride me." Voldemort said, pulling Lucius's mouth away from his glistening cock. Lucius complied, reaching towards the bedside table towards a pot of lube, but Voldemort pulled him back.

"Dry." He said as he rested his hands behind his head, watching as Lucius stuck one finger into his arse, followed by another, trying to prepare himself as much as possible for the upcoming dry invasion. "Enough." the Dark Lord commanded.

Lucius complied and slowly lowered himself onto the man's thick prick, sinking inch by inch.

Draco felt like he was going to be sick as he watched his father slowly ride the snake-man, slowly gaining speed.

"Yes Lucius, you are such a good bitch. Always ready to please, just like your slut of a son will once he is marked. You will both be mine. Mine to command, mine to mark, mine to fuck, mine to own. Ohhhh fuck Lucius." The man hissed. Draco was shocked by the man's words, yet was brought back to the memory when his father let out a surprised grunt. Voldemort flipped them until Lucius was on his back, legs over Voldemort's shoulders.

The man began to thrust brutally into the blonde, speeding up as he dragged his pointed fingernails down Lucius's sides, leaving bloody marks. With a strangled moan Voldemort shuddered and collapsed on top of the blonde, rolling over and waving his wand, removing the mess.

"You may go, pet but remember that your son is due for the marking in a few months. Be sure that I do not lose what I expect to be my new favorite treat." He said and Lucius stood up, shaking slightly from the effort and bowed.

"Yes m'lord."

And with that the memory ended and Draco was returned to his Father's study. He was still alone, and he quickly rushed to the lavatory, spilling the contents of his stomach as the scene played over and over in his head. He would not let his father whore him out. He was Draco Malfoy and no fucking so called Dark Lord was going to make him submit. No, Draco had seen what Voldemort was all about, and it made him sick. It was time to rethink his views on his life.

And that's how he ended up here, sitting in front of a blazing fire, tea cup in hand, and Severus sitting across from him. Severus, his godfather and father figure, he loved him, more than he had ever loved anyone, well except for himself. That was why he was here, that was why he was safe and away from the Dark Lord's prying fingers. Severus had saved him.

He smiled and continued to speak to Severus about idle and unimportant things that made him feel content. No matter what happened he was never to be under the control of Lucius or Voldemort again. He would kill himself before he allowed that _thing_ to touch him, plus, Draco thought, a _real_ Malfoy never bottoms.

**dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh**

Neci was in the dueling area when Severus came to see her. She had been neglecting her sword practice and was performing her favorite dance with her blade. She twisted and twirled, allowing her body to flow with what felt right.

Neci had been the greatest swordsman, or woman, since she was seventeen. It was her love, her passion. Her sword, Maethoriel, or warrior, was given to her as a gift for her fourteenth birthday and she would never take another sword. Maethoriel was her best friend in a way, the one always there. She would never hurt her and would always protect her. Neci loved her sword like a sister. It was a part of her.

As Neci continued her elaborate dance, quick ducks and slashes as her feet flew in a constant pattern, Severus came closer, watching her with his dark onyx eyes. He pulled out his own sword that he had begun wearing around his waist when he came for the summer. His sword was slim and sharp, Severus rarely got to use it, as he was at Hogwarts for the majority of the year, yet he wished he could practice more.

He stepped forward and blocked one of Neci's slashes, startling the young elf. A grin grew on her face as she accepted his challenge; they began to dance.

Severus was taught to wield a sword as a child and continued to master the art as he got older. He was considered a master, yet as was Neci. The elf also had the advantage of her Elvin abilities like grace and speed, let alone her amazing strength for her tiny body.

The two flowed in motion, at first just practicing the art, neither beginning the actual battle yet. Then Neci moved, quickly bring her sword up and around her body.

Severus easily blocked her attack, countering it with his own. They began to move with earnest, both attempting to get the upper hand. This complicated dance went on for a good hour, neither giving in. Yet Severus finally made a slight slip, one which cost him the fight. Neci had her sword up against his neck in seconds, his sword lying helplessly on the ground.

"Luck" he said as Neci's face lit up in joy at winning.

"Oh hush you old bugger, I won fair and square. Admit it." She said as she sheathed Maethoriel and picked up Severus's sword. He huffed in pretend irritation, accepting the offered weapon.

"Will not, it is obvious that you won out of luck, and luck alone." Neci just stuck her tongue out at him.

"You act like a child sometimes, do you know that?" He asked and Neci just smiled

"Of course, it's all part of my charm," she batted her eyelashes like a school girl, Severus barley managed to cover a small smile at her joke.

"So, how are you Severus? Last we talked you didn't seem to be doing well, and don't try denying it." She added as he began to protest.

"I'm not so sure anymore, to be honest." He said, letting his defenses fall slightly. Neci nodded solemnly "Let's take tea in my room."

Once settled the two quickly caught up on their lives. Although Severus had been back for awhile, he and Neci hardly had time to sleep, let alone chat.

"So Severus," she said "How has everything been? Just talk, I'm listening, I want to know how you've been." She ran her fingertips along the edges of the cup she was cradling in her hand; she couldn't understand Severus who preferred the dark earl grey. She, along with Airion only really drank green tea, with lemon of course. It was their shared love.

Severus sighed, rubbing his tense forehead with his long, potion stained fingers. He looked older, Neci thought. Dumbledore was probably working him twice as hard.

"The Death Eaters have been acting up more. Dumbledore and I have decided that I can not continue spying. Before I came here I did not go to a calling, Voldemort was beyond mad and got the message." He said as he absentmindedly rubbed his forearm where the dark mark was.

"The old man, no matter how irritating and scheming he may be, has done his best to keep me safe. Although he irks me, I am indebted to him. He has saved my life multiple times." Neci refilled her cup; her eyes never leaving Severus's stress filled ones.

"I am so worried about Airion, him coming to Hogwarts. It will be found out eventually. He will be Voldemort's number one target. That brat, no matter the fact that he irritated me, is like a son to me. I have never envied parents, yet suddenly I feel as if I have two sons, Draco and Airion." This brought a smirk to Neci's face.

"What do you think of Draco and Airion, Sev? Do you think they will become friends?" She asked, attempting to hide her suspicions.

"Well," the potion master said thoughtfully, "I believe they are capable of becoming good companions, yet I believe they both have walls that they need to let down, I do not know how this will happen, however." He said.

"Well, I think that they could be great mates, maybe even the closest kind." She said innocently. Severus choked on his earl grey.

"You don't mean?" He sputtered, attempting to clear his windpipe from the unwelcome liquid.

"I do not know for sure, but I have my suspicions." She said slyly.

"After everything you have told me about heart mates I still can not believe that a bond could be formed with that amount of closeness. Plus, in a way doesn't it seem like compulsion?" He asked skeptically.

"It may seem that way, but from what I have read and learned about, mostly from my parents, it is like finding the one person who you are most compatible with, soul wise, and being allowed to be with them. It gives you the ability to know that person inside and out, and you are never forced to do anything, yet you want to because that person is your other half." She said, her eyes glazing over as she thought of how she wished she knew her mate.

"It's like being home, that person is the most beautiful person to you and they are everything you could ever want." She continued, "Well, at least that's what Ada said, I wouldn't know." She finished sadly, looking down at her half empty cup.

Severus felt something stir in him. "No!" he told himself, "now is not the time for this." He said as his affection grew until he was aching to hold her to him.

"Severus," she said, looking up "Why have you never been with someone?"

He coughed.

"I was with someone when I was young, not for long, mind you, but I fell for him and he could never feel the same as I did." He said, he now being the one to feel awkward.

"He? I always thought you leaned towards the female sex." Neci said, wonder written on her face.

"I do," He said quickly "He was the only one. I was young and he seemed to be everything. Lucius, he was so different when we were younger, but then he changed. He broke my heart Neci. I feel nothing but remorse at who he has become, but the person I admired and cared for is dead." He said.

"Oh Sev, I never knew, that's why you took what he did to Draco so hard. Oh love" she said, getting up and sitting on the arm of Severus's armchair, wrapping her thin arms around his shoulders and pulling him to her.

"You never deserve to feel pain like that; you are the best person I know. You have sacrificed so much and received nothing in return. You deserve all the happiness in the world." She muttered running her hands through his silky hair.

Severus tensed.

"I will never be able to be happy." He said tightly. Neci pulled away to look at him.

"Heavens, why? She asked bewilderment laced in her voice.

"Because I will never have the one thing that would make me happy." He said "I can not have it, or even deserve it. I am an idiot to even fantasize about having it." He said.

"Love, you deserve anything you could possibly want. What is so impossible for you to have?" She said. His onyx eyes filled with a mysterious emotion and when he spoke his voice was thick with it.

"You, Neci. The thing I can never have is you." He said and abruptly stood and stalked to the door, "I will be leaving now. I understand if you do not wish to seek my company again."

Neci quickly went to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Sev'rus, I- you- I care about you, you are my best friend." She said, pleading clear in her words. He turned sharply towards her.

"Your best friend? Of course. Severus Snape, friend, confidant, companion, never lover. I understand Neci. I understand completely." He said, his voice so low it was almost a growl, "Who could ever care about slimy, greasy old Snape, but it wouldn't even matter would it? You have your god damned heart mate, I hope you find him. I really honestly do, but I will forever hate his despicable guts for taking the one thing, the one person I have ever allowed myself to care for."

And with that he smashed his lips to hers, brutally pouring his anguish into the one kiss he would ever share with her, all the yearning and pain and need and adoration he felt for her, he emptied into the kiss.

Neci stood shock still as his lips pressed against hers. Severus, her best friend, had just expressed his feelings towards her, yelled at her, and was kissing her.

Warmth began to spread through her, originating from Severus's lips. Neci's eyes closed slowly and she allowed her lips to part slightly, Severus's tongue gently entered her mouth. The warmth grew; she felt her legs grow weak.

Neci moaned into his soft mouth and Severus pulled away only to attack her neck

"Sev'rus" she moaned as he slowly kissed and nibbled her neck. She was only standing because she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her, his eyes filled with love and a hint of lust.

"I should go." He said with sorrow.

He let go of her and turned to leave but Neci caught his arm. "No, Sev'rus, please." She begged

"Neci you have a heart mate, I can not allow this to go on, for all our sakes."

Neci shook her head "You don't understand Sev, I finally realize what I should have months ago, you can not hate my heart mate, because then you would be hating yourself." She whispered. Severus's head snapped to attention

"Wh-what did you say?"

"Sev you know it's true, feel me, look inside of yourself, it's there." She said and pressed herself flush against him, dragging him into another kiss, this one full of desperation and hope.

Severus felt, he looked, he searched, and he found it. She owned his heart and always would. The fire between them would never burn out. Severus slowly cradled her face in his hands, she was his, and he would never let anything harm her. Never.

* * *

Wow I finished this fast. You all must love me. But, since I finished so early, and it is one of my longest chapters, I am expected tons of reviews, okay guys? I chose to write for you all instead of studying, so be grateful my loves. You guys make me happy So did you like it? Feedback? I finally have the majority of the pairing done. I love being match maker.

Reviewers!

doxiesmom14: thanksies

njferrell: ah Mr. Draco's tattoo. I really love the picture I found that inspired it. There will be a later significance. Just you wait.

CatWriter, the-bunnys-echo, Silvermane1, Nameless Little Girl, kitteh lova, Shadow Eclipse, and celestialuna: thanks you thank you thank you. I love you all!

DrarryLuver: Draco and Harry action won't come for awhile, but the tension will be continually building.

Aslen: how I love thee, you are amazing. You make me feel great. I shall start writing as soon as possible just for you!

AngelFYI13: thank you! I love hearing feedback on my writing and I'm glad my scene was able to affect you makes me feel great.

Fire Dolphin: thanks youuuuu, like I said, drarry action not for a few chapters

RRW: great observation. Yes it will be before Hogwarts, but they won't be going to Hogwarts for awhile.

lampshadesrgreat: thank you for the feedback, I love hearing what you guys think about my writing, and I agree, in this story atleast, Draco would never be submissive, he has too much pride. Plus, Harry in this story is more feminine, yet he hates it, and it will come into play later on.

RandomIdeaQueen: yay! I think harry is cute also, I just love him. I wish I could draw, I have this vision of him, small and with hair down to his legs, yet for some reason I imagine him with cat ears and a tail. Maybe he just reminds me of a kitty. Who knows

Next Chapter!!!

More Airion/Draco interaction. Hopefully more on Severus and Neci, and Airion and Draco are stuck in a situation which they can't seem to fix.

Next Time on Blowin' in the Wind!!!

Review!!


	9. But listen to the color of your dreams

Hey all, why are the comments coming in so slow? I appreciate all who have commented; I love you guys to death (look at bottom) but please, if you read this story please comment ok?

I'm in a bad mood right now, but I'm going to try and write some tonight. Hopefully it will be out soon. Chapters will come faster if you guys comment more!

* * *

Airion paced.

Back and Forth

Back and Forth

He ran his hand over his neck, trying to relieve some stress.

He was just so tired of everything always being so predestined in his life. He had no control over anything.

He had spoken with the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore. The fool.

Well, that's what Neci and Daeron referred to him as, and now Airion agreed.

He had spoken to the wizard because on September first, Airion would begin to live at Hogwarts. Airion had already known about this, he was going to search for his heart mate.

He would not be sorted, as he was not technically a student, although Dumbledore had seemed as if he had wished Airion would join the Gryffindors. But after Daeron convinced the man that he would do better without confinements, Dumbledore agreed.

Yet that was not what upset Airion so much, no, he wanted his heart mate very much so. The thing that upset him was the fact that Dumbledore also brought up the topic of Voldemort. Not top Airion, Dumbledore still had no idea of the boy's heritage, but to Daeron.

Dumbledore spoke of the need for Elvin soldiers and the fact that Voldemort was beginning to gain the upper hand. He also spoke about Harry Potter. The savior. Also known as Airion Eruanna. Dumbledore and Daeron discussed, in front of Airion, the fact that Harry was still yet to be found.

The old man had the nerve to talk about the boy as a tool.

"Yes," Dumbledore had said, "The boy must be found, if he is still alive. He is the only chance for the wizarding population. I must be able to train him so that in the battle he could have a chance at defeating him." the man's blue eyes twinkling throughout the entire conversation.

Airion guessed it was not as bad as he had taken it at first, of course the man wanted the war to be over, but the words that fell from his mouth pushed Airion over the edge. He wanted some sense of control.

By the time that Daeron and Airion had been alone once again Airion had rage filling him to the brim. Daeron, although not many knew it, was a compassionate, affectionate man, especially to him family. Airion was considered family.

Daeron had held the young man and his hot, angry tears flowed down his face. Comforting him like Airion's own father never would.

Pain rushed through him at the idea of leaving this, his entire life, behind come September. He shivered as through the pain inside of him was causing him physical pain.

"Are you alright?"

Airion snapped his head up as a soft voice pierced the silence that he had been taking refuge in.

A lone figure was leaning up against a tree a few feet away from Airion, a white headed boy who over the weeks Airion had grown used to. Yet at the moment Airion didn't feel like dealing with anyone, let alone someone who he hardly knew.

"Yea, fine." He said as he continued his pacing.

Silver eyes following his steps.

"You don't look fine." He said, still propped up against the tree. A strangled noise came from Airion's throat, showing his displeasure at everything.

"Draco, I really am in a terrible mood, you really do not want to be around me right about now. I'm in no mood for conversation." He said as he stopped pacing and slid down a tree trunk, resting his head against it, closing his eyes as if to block out the world.

He heard several footsteps and a body coming to rest next to him.

"I'm not a good mood either, but they say it's never good to be alone with your thoughts. Maybe just sitting in silence could put both our minds to peace." Draco said.

Airion pondered his words.

He really didn't feel like dealing with anyone, yet silence seemed fine. Being unhappy while around those filled with happiness also set Airion in a bad way, yet sharing silence with someone who mirrored his feelings of frustration and aggravation was a different story. It was as if they had camaraderie.

He nodded his head and the two fell into silence. Airion's eyes once again closed and the soft breeze wafted over his, its soft voice one of the most beautiful songs he knew.

Draco seemed to also be lost in thought, Airion thought as he peeked at the man. His face was, for the first time, relaxed. The tense lines were softer and his body seemed to deflate.

Draco, it seemed, was everything Airion was not; opposites. He couldn't help but admire him. His soft, thin platinum hair falling across his hair- so much different from Airion's raven locks.

They both were slim, yet to Airion's displeasure, Draco was a good five inches taller than him. He was strong it seemed, lean and fit.

His skin was pearly, luminescent almost. Airion longer to touch it.

That thought shocked Airion out of his trance. Touch Draco? Where did that come from? Obviously he was handsome, he wouldn't lie, but Airion didn't need someone clouding his mind. His mate was waiting for him and some fascination with this intoxicating creature would not stop him from being happy.

So, with that, Airion closed his eyes again, focusing on the lullaby going on around him.

It must have been hours since Airion had opened his eyes. He had dozed off to the symphony of nature, and probably would not have woken if not for a soft voice calling for him.

"Airion."

"Airion"

"Airion"

His green eyes slowly eased open only to encounter shockingly silver globes. He started and then realized that it was Draco.

He wiped his eyes with his fists, attempting to shoo his sleepiness away.

"Yes?" He asked as he stretched his arms.

"I just wanted to you to know that it is getting late, I don't know when you wanted to head in."

"What time is it?

"A quarter past seven." The blonde answered as he checked a thin watch on his arm. Airion nodded.

"I think I will stay out for a bit longer, don't feel obligated to stay, I am alright on my own." He said, laying his head against the tree trunk once again.

Draco sat down next to him again.

"It's alright, my rooms are pretty boring and most of Sev's books are potions. Nothing interesting- at least for summer." He said, running his hand through his hair.

They sat quietly for a few minutes. Draco seemed to be struggling with a thought.

"Airion?" he asked suddenly, as if he made up his mind. The brunette nodded his head as if in recognition.

"Do you ever feel like you are someone you are not? Like there are two separate sides to you and you just don't know who you are?" He asked, not looking the brunette in the face.

"Every single day." Airion replied, causing the blonde to look up quickly.

"Draco, it may not seem like it but I really have no idea who I am. My entire life has been a lie basically. I love my home, yet there are all these possibilities as to who I could have been."

Draco nodded as he ran his fingers through the grass beside him.

"It's just that now that I am here, away from the wizarding world, the world I grew up in, I am not so certain about anything anymore. I use to see in black and white. Now I just can't." Draco said. "My father defined who I was. I did what he said, I acted how he told me to, I believed what he did. Now that I have pulled free from him.. I don't even know who I really am anymore. I have never truly been myself, I guess."

Airion gave Draco a small smile, "Well, now's the chance for you to find out."

"Yea," Draco said with a hint of his own smile, "I guess it is."

"Come one Draco, I think we should head in." Airion said as he stood and brushed his trousers off. He reached down and offered Draco a hand. He accepted and Airion pulled him up.

"Thanks Airion." The brunette smiled.

"No problem."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

It's odd, Airion thought as he walked through the woods one morning, how you could become close to someone so quickly.

After their late night chat, Draco and Airion began spending more time together. Severus seemed to be happy. Rilien and the girls seemed to have accepted him also.

He sighed.

Only a few more weeks until he had to head out and leave his home. Go to Hogwarts.

It was quite depressing actually. At least Severus and Draco would be there. Airion was also talking to Daeron about having Eccaia come also.

But still, this was his home. His forest, his niche.

He wished, however, that Rilien and he could have been closer before he left. Yet it seemed like they were farther apart then they used to be. Rilien was with Vanya much more often and Airion was now seeing Draco more.

He couldn't help it.

No matter how much he loved his friends, Draco just seemed to understand, more then they probably ever would.

It didn't matter that Draco was often stuck up or slightly prissy about some things, Airion knew that wasn't all there was to him.

Speak of the devil.

Draco was rushing up to him, flushed in the face from his exertion.

"Airion! Wait up!" He called.

"Yea, what is it Drakey?" Airion teased the boy, knowing he hated the name.

"Oh shut it." The blonde said, but then continued. "I have to go to Diagon Alley soon to get my school supplies, Sev said he'd be taking me. He asked me to see if you would like to come along." Draco said in a rush.

"Yea, I'll come. I probably should get some things myself." He said offhandedly. Draco seemed puzzled.

"Why? Don't you have everything here in the village?" he asked.

"Oh! I forgot I haven't told you, this year I'm coming to Hogwarts and I will be spending the year there." Airion said, briefly wondering if he should tell the blonde the real reasons for his visit, other than the search for his mate.

"Seriously? That's great Airion! I was worried that after I left you'd forget all about me. Let alone how my house mates will treat me, after all they have probably found out all about my disowning." He said, his voice becoming gloomier as he remembered why exactly his house mates would be disinclined towards him.

Airion felt grief spread through him at his friend's woe. Draco was defiantly on the side of the light, but was he on the bumbling fool's, Dumbledore?

"Listen Draco, don't take this the wrong way, but what do you think of your headmaster, Dumbledore?"

Draco's face pinched together like he had eaten a lemon.

"He's unfair, especially towards the Slytherins. I understand a lot of them are death eaters, but not all of us. Anyways, why wouldn't most of us turn to the Dark Lord? Dumbledore doesn't give us any space to flee to, Severus agrees. The headmaster is smart, he has faced the Dark Lord, but he is blind to many things. Why?" He asked sitting on a fallen tree trunk, Airion sat next to him.

"If I tell you something, something of great secrecy, would you be able to not say a word about it? Severus is the only wizard who knows of this so far. It is something that could get me killed." Airion said, picking at the hair at the end of his braid. Draco looked shocked.

"Airion, what do you mean killed?"

"Just answer the question Draco. You have become a close friend, but this secret is the most important you will ever keep. I need to know if I can trust you with it."

"Of course you can Airion. We may have only known each other for a few months, but I'd like to think that you are my best friend of sorts I guess. I would never tell anyone anything if you asked me not to." Draco said, sincerity gleaming in his eyes.

"Have you learned about Harry Potter?" He asked, closing his eyes

"Sure, we all learn about the kid in History of Magic class. What, are you going to tell me you're his secret twin brother? Or better yet, you're secretly him?" Draco said, laughing a bit. Then he saw Airion's pinched face.

"Shit, you better be kidding, you're his twin brother?" Draco asked tightly.

Airion chuckled at this.

"No Draco, Heavens no." He said

"Well, then what- Oh."

"Yea, I'm really him." Airion said, after Draco finally realized what was going on.

"But how, didn't he die when he was little?" Draco asked, running his hand through his hair, causing it to be messy, then realizing what he did and patting his hair back down to its perfect nature.

"I left my Uncle's house when I was little. The abuse had gotten out of hand I guess.. Neci found me and brought me here. They took me in." Airion said, biting his lip.

"Wow. Hey! I know a celebrity!" Draco said, a smile growing on his face.

"Oh do shut up, Draco. But remember you can not tell anyone. Voldemort would be after me within two shakes of a fist." He said.

"I know, don't worry." Draco said, placing his arm around Airion's shoulders.

"There's more though," Airion said and Draco looked at him with astonishment, "I'm going to Hogwarts for two reasons, one, which I will tell everyone, is that I am looking for my heart mate, but the second reason, the secret one, is that Dumbledore," Airion spat, "Wants me to start training with him."

Airion expected loads of questions about his training, instead he head a small voice,

"What's a heart mate?" Draco's eyes seemed to pale slightly.

"Oh that, well it's like a soul mate. It's slightly complicated though, don't worry about it." Airion said, waving it off.

"Uhm, well," Draco coughed, "okay, well will you be attending classes with us?"

"I'm not sure yet, it's up to Dumbledore. The fool is hoping that I can be a link between the Elves and him. He wants me to help with the war, imagine how terrible he would be if he knew I was actually Harry bloody Potter." He said, bitterly.

"Hey, come on, Dumbledore may be a fool, but don't let him get to you." Draco said, standing up and Airion soon followed him.

"Now is that it, oh savior, or are you now going to tell me that you are the Dark Lord's evil spawn?" Draco teased.

"No, just that Eccaia is probably going to come with me also." Draco shrugged.

"Oh that's alright; she can help me tease you until you admit defeat." Draco said as Airion punched Draco's arm lightly.

"Come now savior, we must go see Sevie about one trip to Diagon Alley." Draco said and Airion laughed at the taller boy's antics, quite excited about their trip and very relieved at how his new friend had taken his secret.

He was very glad that he wouldn't lose the blonde over it.

Yet, although Airion was feeling much better, Draco felt like utter shit.

Oh, he played it off, he was a Malfoy, and he wouldn't show his discomfort.

Heart mate. Soul mate.

Why does life have to be so utterly unfair?

* * *

A/N

Holy shit guys. I'm so sorry. I had the worst writers block and then I got sick, I still am. But today I sat down and decided I needed to get this new chapter out. I hate it though. I think it's a terrible chapter, but let me know what you think.

It's still going to be quite awhile before we get any actual Draco/Harry action I'm sorry to say, but that's how it is.

I think I might go write a one shot Snarry.

I need to read more Drarry to get me in the mood to write this though, I've been forgetting how to write Draco because I'm so used to Sev.

Review guys! Please?


	10. Dream sweet dreams for me

_Hopefully this gets out within the week_

_Thanks to my newly acquired Beta- Karilovcowboybebop_

* * *

Diagon Alley.

It was Airion's first time witnessing anything from the wizarding world,  
other than Severus and Draco.

Of course he was impressed, yet it couldn't compare to the forest, his  
home.

Neci came with them. It was nice to see the two so happy; they made an  
amazing looking couple, with Neci's fair looks and Severus all dark and  
mysterious.

Daeron had been ecstatic when he had learned that Neci had found her heart  
mate, and equally so when he learned it was Severus.

Draco and he had a good laugh at how Neci seemed to change Severus's entire  
persona. He smiled more now, which both the boys were glad about.

"Come on Airion, we are going to get our books." Draco said with a slight  
smile. Airion smiled back, shaking away his daydreaming and coming back to the  
present. Books.

"Hey Neci, how am I paying for all this?" he asked, hurrying to catch  
up with the couple.

"Ada, he has taken it upon himself to buy you everything you need, he sees  
you as a hybrid, your going to be the first to truly mix wizarding and Elvin  
powers."

Airion looked distraught, "Neci I can not let him buy everything! It's  
too much!" she chuckled.

"Oh little one, our family is one of the richest ones in the world,  
including the wizarding world, a few books and such will not even cause a  
dent. Airion, Ada thinks of you as a son, he wants to buy you these things."  
She said, and then lowered her voice, "Plus, if later you truly wish to  
repay him, I've looked into it and your parents," she gave him a look,  
"left you an overflowing vault."

He knew she was talking about the Potter vault. But if he went into that  
vault it would be known that he still lived, he wasn't ready for that, at  
least not yet.

"Well, I will do that." He said but then added, "Eventually. But for  
now would it be alright if I maybe got a few more books besides the ones I  
will require?" Neci nodded and he walked back to Draco.

"I worry about him." Neci said, watching Airion go. Severus squeezed her  
hand for some form of comfort.

"As do I. He's almost like a son to me; I care about him just as much as  
I do Draco."

In the book store they split up. Airion, after finding all his books began  
looking for ones that interested him, he found himself looking at Quidditch  
books. Draco had explained the game to him and Neci had smiled at him, saying  
they would get him a broom.

Suddenly someone knocked into him, causing the books he had been carrying to  
fly everywhere.

"Oi! I'm so sorry mate, I didn't see you" the person said bending  
down to help him pick up the fallen books.

"It's alright" Airion said, standing back up after he retrieved all the  
books.

The boy was handing back the books when he saw a title, _The Ups and Downs to  
Quidditch._

"Oh, that's no good, utter rubbish, the writer had no clue what he was  
writing about, here," the boy said, looking at the shelf and finally  
grabbing a book, "_Everything and Anything: Quidditch_, now this is a good  
book." He said handing him the book.

"Thanks," he said as he took the offered book, "I'm Airion." The  
boy smiled and stuck out his hand

"Ron Weasley, nice to meet you. You go to Hogwarts? I've never seen  
you." He said.

"No, I live in an Elvish community, but I'm going to Hogwarts this  
year." He said, the ginger haired boy looked surprised.

"Blimey, I've never met an Elf before, Hermione would flip. She'd be on  
you asking a million questions a minute." He said, running a hand through  
his hair. "She's a book worm, always got her nose in a book, can't even  
appreciate Quidditch!"

"She sounds like she'd like my friend Eccaia, she's coming with me to  
Hogwarts." He said smiling fondly at the thought of his friend.

"Well, I'll see you." The boy said, walking away.

Airion was just putting back the discarded Quidditch book when Draco came up  
to him

"What were you doing with a _Weasley_?" he sneered, a look of disgust on  
his face.

"He was helping me out with my books," Airion shrugged, "What's it to  
you?"

"Weasleys are no good." He said

"Why?

"Because they just are. The breed like rabbits, seven children! Plus they  
are dirt poor. It's disgusting. Associating with Mudbloods and such, it's  
a disgrace to all purebloods" Draco said and Airion's face fell.

"Draco, seven children seems like a miracle, I would love being able to have  
that many children. And being poor is not something to hold against people,  
sure they are not rich like you used to be but why should it change how you  
look at them? Your wealth does not make you who you are, I wore hand me downs  
when I was with my old family, I never ate because they didn't feed me, I  
was poor, even if my family wasn't. Does that make less of your friends?"  
He said with disappointment evident in his voice.

"You're different Airion." Draco said

"No I'm not Draco. I thought you had a better judge of character. You  
keep telling me you are nothing like your father, but right now I see no  
difference." Airion said, walking away to talk to Neci,

Draco just stood there.

They finished their shopping in relative peace, besides the fact that Airion  
was still cold to Draco, disappointed in his friend's beliefs.

Their last stop of the day was Magical Menagerie, the pet store. Neci  
insisted that Airion get a pet.

He past the owls. The cats had his attention for awhile, but it seemed that  
Draco, who was also getting a pet, was more enthralled with them. Toads were  
not in his area of interest either. Then he saw a medium sized tank. Draco and  
Neci were swooning over the kittens and Severus had decided to stay outside,  
stating that an animal's only worth was as potion ingredients.

Airion approached the tank which was far in the back, almost hidden from  
customers.

Inside was a snake, bright green with ammolite eyes, a mixture of green, red,  
and blue. It was only about a foot in length, and quite slender. It was laying  
on a piece of wood and looked bored.

'_Wow, you are a beauty._' Airion whispered placing a finger against the  
glass. The snake lifted its head and flicked its tongue out, tasting the air.

'_Human? You are the first to speak snake tongue._' Airion looked at it in  
surprise. Did the snake just speak?

'_Can you really understand me?_' He asked as the snake slithered towards  
the glass.

'_But of course, I have heard of speakers, but never met one. You have the  
gift of tongue._' The snake said, now pressed against the glass, eyes staring  
at Airion.

'_Well, here I am, I guess. Do you like it here?_' He asked, now determined  
that he would buy the snake.

'_No. They feed me cold, dead mice that are often rotten, they never clean  
my tank and I am never let out. They are scared of me._' The snake said,  
it's tail pointing at the sign attached to the cage, it read:

_Emerald Mamba: Highly poisonous. Smaller than its cousins, the  
non-magical green and black mamba, yet more venomous. Has many magical  
purposes, most which are unidentified. Grow up to two feet. Very hostile and  
most harmful spells bounce off of their scales. Rare and Dangerous._

'_Ah, well you do have a bad reputation it seems. Yet if they treated you  
better and didn't keep you locked up you wouldn't have cause to hurt them,  
would you?_' Airion asked the snake who looked pleased.

'_Of course not. I only strike if provoked._' The snake answered.

'_Well,_' Airion said, '_I will buy you and you can be free and if you  
wish, you could be my familiar and I would take care of you._' The snake  
seemed to be thinking it over.

'_Yes that would be fine. I like you. Plus the beautiful girl that I am  
would make others jealous. That shall be fun_Y.' The snake, now identified as  
a girl said with what seemed to be a chuckle.

Airion himself laughed at what she said.

'_Well, do you have a name? If not, would you like me to tell you some and  
if you like it, we shall call you it?_' He asked her and she nodded.

Airion pondered for a minute

'_Aranel. How do you like that? It means princess in my language of the  
Elves._' Airion figured it suited her, she seemed not to be lacking self  
assurance, quite sure of her importance and beauty, quite like Draco. That  
made Airion snicker as he pictured Draco as a princess.

The snake thought about it. _'Aranel, hm, it will do, I suppose.'_

Airion smiled at her, _'As long as you promise me that you will not attack  
anyone unless you can tell they are trying to kill me, then I will take you  
away from here. I know you don't want restrictions, but this promise is the  
only way I will be allowed to keep you.' _He said and Aranel nodded her  
slender green head, indicating that she was fine with this condition.

Airion signaled to the shop keeper who came over to the tank.

"I will take her, how much?" He asked, the owner, a short balding man  
seemed surprised.

"Young man, I'm not sure that you understand how dangerous this  
snake-." He stopped mid-sentence and sucked in his breath as Airion removed  
the cover of the tank and stuck his hand in.

He gasped out loud as Aranel slithered over, flicked her tongue over  
Airion's palm, and slithered to his wrist where she wrapped her self around  
several times and laid her head on the top of his hand like a jewel tangling  
from a intricate bracelet.

"I understand, but I have a knack for snake charming." Airion said with a  
smiled, stroking her small head with his index finger and she sluggishly  
flicked her tongue in a sign of contentment.

"Well, then, I-uh I guess that will be 7 galleons, 4 sickles, and 12  
knuts." The man said, lost for what else to say.

"Alright, well I'm with them," Airion said pointing to Draco and Neci,  
"So I will pay with them. The man just nodded and walked back to the  
counter.

Airion walked over to the two and saw Draco holding a tiny grey kitten with  
bright yellow eyes that was the size of his hand.

"Isn't she gorgeous? Neci helped me name her. I'm going to call her  
Melda, beloved." Draco said, excitement shone in his bright eyes which made  
Airion's displeasure at him disappear for a moment.

"That's great Draco, I'm getting her," He said holding up his wrist,  
"I found her in the back, her name's Aranel, or princess." He smiled at  
the now sleeping snake.

"Alright then boys, let's pay and go save our dear Sev from his boredom,  
or shall I say, some unexpecting soul who he will take his boredom out on."  
The boys laughed and they paid the man who still looked at Airion with awe.

Soon they headed to the Leaky Cauldron, where they were to stay the night  
before heading back to the village. Draco and Airion were sharing a room, as  
were Neci and Severus, which caused the boys to look at each other and hide  
their smirks.

They said their goodnights and headed to their respected rooms.

"Why'd you pick the snake?" Draco said as he undressed until he was  
only wearing his black silk boxers.

"Well, don't tell anyone because it seems rare, but it turns out I can  
talk to snakes. Ara (Aranel's new nickname) understood me when I talked to  
her and told me about herself. It was all quite odd." Airion said, also  
stripping to his boxers, his made of silk also, but the more delicate silk  
made by the elves, and his were green instead of black.

Draco took in Airion's body as he rummaged around the room, yet was shocked  
back into reality by what Airion said.

"You can actually speak to her? Airion, that's amazing. The only other  
person who can is The Dark Lord. Maybe you got it from him when you know."  
Draco said and Airion nodded.

"Yea I thought about that too." He said and let Ara slither onto the  
pillow on his bed and climbing in after her.

"Do you think they are, you know?" Draco said, nodding his head to the  
wall that split the two from Severus and Neci.

Airion made a face. "Gross Draco, she's like my sister. That's  
disgusting." Draco looked at him.

"Disgusting yea, not only for that reason." He muttered. Airion shot him  
a look.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing Airion. Nothing." Draco said, getting into bed also yet petting  
Melda a few times, causing her to purr and rub her small head into his palm.

"Draco, what happened today, I still stick by what I said, what you did  
wasn't right." Airion said, filled once again with his disproval of  
Draco's behavior. Draco looked down at Melda.

"I know. I know I was wrong. I know my father's philosophy is wrong.  
It's just hard Airion. I grew up my entire life learning about purebloods.  
How I was better than anyone. My blood was pure. I was a Malfoy. No halfblood  
or Mudblood scum would ever be above me, let alone dirty traitors like the  
Weasleys. I know it's wrong but it's so hard to dismantle the belief  
system I grew up surrounded by."

"I know Draco, but it doesn't mean you shouldn't try. It doesn't have  
to be a sudden change, but a slow process. I am a halfblood. My mother was  
what you called a Mudblood. Does that mean you think less of me?" Airion  
asked, getting up from his bed and sitting on Draco's.

"No. I think so highly of you Airion. I am trying and I will continue to,  
it's just a complete paradigm shift. It's so hard to realize that I am  
less than the Weasleys. For once I am the scum." He said, his shoulders  
hunched together.

"No Draco," Airion said, pulling the boy close to him, "Never scum. You  
are amazing; never doubt that, money and a name mean nothing. I was given my  
second name when I was three. I am him and yet I am also Harry Potter. Who am  
I Draco? You at least know who you are. You are Draco Malfoy, no matter what  
your father says you are still a Malfoy. Me? I have no idea who I am."  
Airion said, leaning his head against Draco's.

"Airion you don't have to be anyone other than who you feel you are. When  
I see you I see Airion. The boy who loves his earth and his friends. A boy who  
is split between two worlds. Yet no matter what happens or what life throws at  
you, you are still strong." Draco said, entwining his pale hand with  
Airion's.

The two sat there for over and hour, both emotionally spent.

Neither noticed as they fell asleep, hands still entwined.

Next door, the two adults were also getting ready for bed.

Severus walked out of the bathroom as he was toweling off his hair to find  
Neci just pulling on her nightgown. He froze; towel still held up to his head  
and another one hanging loosely off his slender hips.

Neci turned around, now fully clothed, to see Severus standing there and she  
smiled at him.

"Like what you see? Hm?" she said, walking towards him. She took the  
towel out of his hand and dropped it to the floor.

"Neci" he said, wrapping his arms around her back as they kissed.

She stopped and backed away, reaching down and pulling off her delicate  
nightgown, revealing herself to her heartmate.

"Oh Neci.." He said as he took her in, she walked back to him and tugged  
slightly on the towel around Severus's hips, letting that too fall to the  
floor.

They fell together, a mass of skin, never parting.

It was their first time together, their bonding.

And as Severus thrust into her he realized that he would never Love anyone as  
much as he loved the creature below him. She was made for him, and him, her.

She gently moved below him, moaning his name, calling for him, her nails  
gripping his back as he moved slowly within her.

He found true love and screw anyone, even the Dark Lord, who tried to take  
her away from him.

He bent down to kiss her deeply as they consummated their bond, creating a  
stronger one that would never be able to break.

This was where he was meant to be, forever.

As the sun slowly rose, Draco's eyes flickered open.

He looked down at Airion's slight form. Their hands lay intertwined, and  
Airion's body was cradled against Draco's.

Draco's dreams were full of Airion. He still couldn't make out the face,  
but he knew that it was Airion, who else was as perfect as him? Yet he seemed  
so innocent, so naïve, like he didn't notice Draco's appreciative  
glances.

Maybe he didn't.

But Draco would still keep trying.

And if he failed, oh well. Their friendship had grown further than Draco had  
expected. He would settle for the boy's friendship if he refused him. There  
was something about him that made Draco want more and more. He appreciated his  
friendship with Airion more than anyone else's, except maybe Severus' who was  
like a father to him.

This might be his last chance to be this intimate with him and Draco wasn't  
about to waste it.

He rested his head against Airion's bare shoulder and breathed his smell in  
deeply. It smelt of cleanliness, earth and flowers. His eyes closed and he  
fell back asleep, his lips slowly kissing Airion's shoulder as he fell into  
dreamland.

Some hours later Airion woke also and slowly extracted himself from the  
blonde boy's arms, hoping Draco didn't mind his breakdown and thankful  
that Draco had held him like no one else ever had.

Draco had become a closer friend than anyone ever had before. He just seemed  
to fit into Airion's life, they meshed together so well.

If he didn't know about his heartmate, Airion might even consider a  
relationship with the boy, but he knew he couldn't.

Airion slowly padded to his bag and retrieved clothing to wear that day, and  
made his way to the bathroom, but stopped as he saw Draco's tattoo.

He walked back to the boy and sat down next to him, slowly running his  
fingers over the tattoo.

The tree was delicate; the leaves seemed to dance in an imaginary breeze.

For some unknown reason, Airion leant down and placed a kiss in-between the  
boy's shoulder blades, onto of one small leaf. He then pulled quickly away  
and walked to the bathroom, confused by his compelled behavior.

Many miles away a dark figure left his bed which held a spent blonde man. He  
sat down at his desk and began writing to the head vampire.

Plans would soon be set into motion.

A massacre.

A bloodbath.

Voldemort grinned evilly, his pointed teeth glittering, his red eyes  
darkening with anticipation.

All would soon be right, just as soon as he found that blasted boy. The one  
that was considered dead, yet he knew better.

The boy lived on and he would not be able to accomplish his plans unless he  
was disposed of. He wanted to rip the boy apart.

"M'Lord?" a voice called from his giant bed

"Lucius, are you ready yet? I am in need of your assistance." He said as  
the blonde stood and padded over to him, dropping gently to his knees and  
servicing his Lord.

Oh yes, this was the life. Maybe he wouldn't just get rid of the nuisance,  
maybe he could keep him as a pet, that is, if he is well enough looking.

Possibly the boy and Lucius could both assist him.

He gripped the long blonde locks in his skeleton fingers and leaned his head  
back, soon thrusting into the blonde's mouth as images of Lucius's grey eyes and a  
pair of green eyes danced in his mind.

Nothing would be able to stop him, nothing.

* * *

Alright. This chapter was easier to write. For some reason Voldemort is easy  
for me to write. Much easier than any of the other characters, but Harry is a  
close second. I attempted to show Draco and Severus more in character this  
chapter, I hope I did them justice. I want them to have two sides. Severus  
will always be his snarky self, but Draco, like Airion is struggling between  
two images of himself. Give me feedback guys. Let me know what you think. 


	11. Tomorrow may rain so I'll follow the sun

My internet has been screwed up

My internet has been screwed up. It's quite irritating. New chapter! Closer to Hogwarts and therefore closer to Draco/Harry! Yay!

He was going to Hogwarts; the school he could have attended for the past six years, the place his parents met, and the place where everyone would have known him as the Great Harry Potter.

Airion was happy he hadn't led that life.

After the trip to Diagon Alley, Airion was busied with final training. He had completed his animagus form and he had had his final assessment in manual, sword, and bow fighting. He learned all he could in earth and water elemental magic and Severus was happy in his magic casting. He was far past a seventh year; he was as good as Severus and had finally defeated him in a duel. That was when Severus decided he had taught Airion all he could.

Airion and Eccaia would be taking the train with Draco.

He didn't want to leave.

This was his home. He couldn't imagine living anywhere else, let alone considering it 'home'.

He went to his favorite garden the morning that they were leaving. He was barely past sunrise but Airion needed this.

"I will come back to you. You are my home. I will stop this so that you won't have to deal with any more war. I will do whatever I have to in order to protect you." He said as he rested his hands and his cheek against his tree's hard trunk.

He would not let Voldemort destroy all he came to love in this world. He had taken away his parents. He had taken away his chance at a normal life. He would not take away the one place he loved above all else.

He said his final goodbyes and walked back to his rooms to get his luggage and to meet up with Eccaia.

He met Neci on the way up.

"How are you, Cugu?" she asked as she wrapped her arm around he brother.

"I'm alright I suppose. I do not want to leave." He said leaning his head on her shoulder because even though she was a woman, she was also an elf, and elves were naturally tall creatures. That was besides the fact that Airion was quite short for his age.

"Yea, but it's only for a year, plus I'm sure you can come back for winter and spring break. Also, Draco and Eccaia will be there so you won't be alone. Sev will be there too, don't forget." She went on as she attempted to comfort him. Airion only shrugged and sighed.

After long goodbyes and tears from Vanya, the four of them left. Severus was taking them to the train station and then, unhappily, taking the train with the students to Hogwarts.

They were taking a portkey that Dumbledore had acquired for them and they would be arriving in a remote corner of the station.

"So we run through a wall?" Airion asked after they had arrived. He still looked a little green though, the portkey had not agreed with his stomach.

Draco nodded, "Yea, It allows wizards to find the platform."

"Uhm Draco, I'm not a wizard." Eccaia said looking worried.

"Anyone with magic in them can pass through." Severus broke in suddenly as he continued to user them towards the wall.

One by one they went through.

After Severus had ushered them on the train he stalked off to find himself an empty compartment, there were much too many annoying brats running around, why couldn't they all be like Airion? He seemed so mature for his age, even compared to Draco.

The three of them were once again alone.

"Well, I should head over to the prefects compartment, I'm Head Boy this year" Draco said proudly as he attached the pin to his chest.

Airion personally thought it looked cheesy and boastful, but who was he to criticize wizarding customs.

"You guys can go find an empty compartment; I'll find you after I finish taking control of them." He said and walked off, flipping his hair as he walked away.

Airion and Eccaia shared a look and smirked at the arrogant blonde's attitude. No matter how hard the boy attempted to seem cool and superior, the two elves had witnessed him screeching like a girl when a worm had been placed in his hand by Airion, who had been trying to share his love of nature.

The boy was terrified by small, harmless worms.

It was utterly hysterical.

The blonde attempted to play it off, but Airion and Eccaia could not take him seriously after that.

The three had become even closer as the summer had progressed. Vanya and Rilien had begun a courtship, and therefore had less time to spend with the three.

Airion and Eccaia had both been unsurprised by the development, but they were happy for their friends. Hopefully the relationship worked out and the two would be happy together, but Elvish courtships usually lasted two to three years, so the relationship could change.

During the time that Rilien and Vanya had spend courting, Draco, Airion, and Eccaia had spent their time getting to know each other.

Surprisingly, Eccaia, the bookworm, and Draco, the egocentric pretty boy, had become very close. It scared Airion slightly. The blonde boy had brought out the girly side of Eccaia that Airion had never seen before. Draco had even given her a make-over, not much, but enough that now she seemed more mature and less of a girl who spent her time with healing books.

Now standing alone in the hall of the train where more children seemed to swarm, the two made their way to a compartment.

They entered but found themselves not alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought it was empty, we will just leave." Airion said as he began to turn to leave. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder

"Airion wasn't it? Remember me? You don't have to leave, join us!" Airion turned to see the red head that he had met at the book store.

"Oh! Hello, Ron, right?" Airion said, smiling as he sat in a vacant seat, Eccaia following his motions. Ron sat down also, next to a shy looking brown haired boy.

"Yea, this is Neville Longbottom." Ron said pointing to the boy as he fished for something in his pocket and soon pulled out what seemed to be a small, brown frog.

"Hello Neville. I'm Airion and this is Eccaia. We are from an Elvish village and we are spending the year at Hogwarts." Airion said, still looking curiously at the animal, which Ron now seemed to be trying to eat.

"Don't eat that! It's just a poor creature!" Airion cried as the boy finally shoved the frog in his mouth. Ron looked at him oddly.

"Mate, that was a chocolate frog, it's candy." He sputtered around a mouthful of chocolate.

Airion seemed horrified. "Why would they make animal shaped candy? Especially if they act alive!" He asked as he turned even paler than he originally was.

"Iuno, just do I s'pose" Ron said shrugging. Airion still looked slightly sick, he had never eaten meat before, let alone a fake, candy animal.

"So," Ron asked as he wiped his hands on his trousers, "are you guys going to be sorted?"

"I do not think so. I'm pretty certain we will just have rooms to ourselves. I am not here for classes; I have come in order to search for what we elves call our heartmate." Airion said and Ron seemed satisfied.

"Ah, well I can not wait for you to meet Mione, she's Head Girl this year. She's my best friend, besides Nev here of course." Ron said, elbowing Neville in the shoulder

"Ah, our friend is Head Boy." Airion said with a smile on his face thinking about how excited Draco had been about getting the badge, but he wouldn't be one to make him lose his happiness.

"Really? Well hopefully you can meet Hermione later. Ron, didn't you say you'd help me search for Trevor?" Neville, who hadn't really spoken yet, asked Ron, a pleading noise evident in his voice.

Ron looked disappointed but sighed and stood, "Yea Nev. Listen, I'm going to go help Nev search for his toad who got away from him, we'll see you at the sorting." Ron said as the two boys stood and left the compartment.

"Well they are quite different." Eccaia said finally as she pushed her long hair behind her ear. Airion nodded.

"Yea, but they seem friendly. I have a feeling they don't like Draco though. Draco seemed to really hate the fact that I met Ron at the Alley. I hope I got through to him, but you know how hard headed that boy can be." Airion said as he pulled out his sketch book as Eccaia picked up her thick book on Healing which Airion had bought her for her birthday.

Airion loved to draw. It was something that Neci and he bonded over. When he had been a small child, still terrified of the new world where he lived, Neci would take him into the forest and they would draw.

She allowed him to finger paint and then he moved to scribbles. Yet as the years went on she taught him the finer details. His favorite was charcoal. Neci preferred acrylics and pastels like many elves, yet Airion thought black and white seemed to have more depth. He would miss his sessions with her. It had been one of the few escapes from his hectic schedule that he had the past summer.

Currently he was sketching Eccaia, eyes narrowed in concentration, book open, finger posed over it anticipating the moment that she could turn the page and continue on the next page. She was sitting cross legged and the sun was shining behind her.

Eccaia was one of his favorite models. For many years he had sketched most of the community, the elves content to aid him in his hobby, yet his favorites were Eccaia, Neci, and Severus. He had even managed to find Neci and Severus curled up on a couch in Neci's room, hands intertwined. That had been an amazing sketch, yet he knew what to keep silent, and hadn't shown anyone, even them two.

He wanted to draw Draco, but he hadn't had the courage to ask.

Speaking of Draco, the door slid open to reveal the blonde aristocrat, a blonde who seemed to be fuming.

"I can't stand that Dirty Mudblood. I just want to.." He stopped mid rant when he saw the disappointment blooming in Airion's eyes once again.

He sat down stiffly in a seat and cradled his head in his hands, sighing deeply.

"I'm.. sorry. I just can not stand her sometimes. She's intelligent, but she kept pushing my buttons. I'm just strung out right now. I'm sorry." He said strained, his voice pained.

Airion felt sorry for his friend and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder as Eccaia looked up in interest at the boy's breakdown.

She watched him for a second and then rummaged through her bags, finally pulling an object out.

"Here," Eccaia said suddenly, holding out the small package to Draco who looked up curiously, "It's a special tea leaf. We use it for treatments; it allows for the body to relax, it relieves a lot of the stress that pains you. Only drink it at most once a day though, preferably at night." She said with a small smile.

Airion grinned. She always seemed to know how to fix things.

Draco also offered a small smile and accepted the package. "Thanks Eccaia. I'm sorry for my outbreak, it's just with coming back I'm going to have to deal with the Slytherins, school, and the uncertainty of when my father will show up and try to kill me." He attempted to joke at the end but Eccaia and Airion both heard the concealed truth that underlined it.

"You know I'll be here. Big ol' scary Malfoy can't stand up to me. Draco you've seen me." Airion said with implications to things that shouldn't be said out loud and Draco nodded.

"I know, it's just that I've always known where I fit in and now I and stuck in the middle. I defected from the dark but haven't been accepted into the light." He said and Airion smiled at him.

"You're with us. The elves have not taken a side yet. We are the grey area and I'd prefer it if you were here with us anyhow." Airion said. The trio seemed to fall into silence after that.

Suddenly Airion's eyes darkened as he remembered something that appalled him.

"Draco. Did you know they eat chocolate frogs that seem to be alive? It is disgusting." He said in all seriousness. Draco just laughed at his friend, his depression forgotten for the time being.

As Draco and Eccaia began discussing healing techniques, something that they both loved, Airion turned to Aranel who was resting lazily around his wrist as usual.

'_hello'_ Airion hissed to his beloved familiar who looked up at him slowly.

'_hello. Are we almost there? This train is making me nauseous.'_ She said flicking her tongue out

'_I do not know. It will probably still be awhile.'_ He said

She nodded in understanding, _'Alright. So what is wrong with the pale one?'_ She asked as she used her name for Draco, the name that Draco despised and that made Aranel laugh.

'_He is worried about this year; he has left the dark side and yet doesn't know where he stands.'_ Airion replied, having already explained the war to her.

'_Isn't it obvious? He belongs with you, it doesn't matter dark or light, it matters where you are.'_ She said and Airion looked down at her in confusion.

'_He does not have to do what I do; he is his own man and can make decisions for himself.'_ Airion said as he began to stroke her small head and she purred in pleasure.

'_No he stays with you. The pale one has one place. It is obvious he belongs with you.'_ She said

'_What do you mean?"'_ Airion asked now completely perplexed by her words, but she refused to say more, insisting that if he was too blind and stupid to see what was in front of him then she was not going to ruin the surprise.

Eventually after hours of Draco introducing the two elves to wizarding traditions, including chocolate frogs to Airion's dismay, the trio arrived at Hogwarts. Draco had to leave them and take a carriage while Airion and Eccaia took boats with the first years.

The two took a small boat together while the smaller eleven year olds were paired in fours. The castle was magnificent, but Airion personally thought it seemed cold and unfriendly. It was the opposite of his forest home- which he now longed for.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Draco sighed as he departed from his friends. Friends. It was the first time he ever actually felt that he had real _friends_. He opened a carriage and slipped in, he was alone in the small area, alone with his thoughts.

Granger was Head Girl. That meant he would have to work with her all year. Draco rested his head on the carriage window, staring out into the darkness that surrounded him. He never liked the bushy haired know it all, yet he would bet anything that once Airion met her, he would beg Draco to cease his teasing and name calling. Why did he continue to bend to his will? Why did he wish to please Airion so much? It did not make sense to him.

He didn't understand Airion. He liked the raven haired boy, liked him more than any of his casual shags, yet the other boy seemed indifferent to him. Sure they were friends, but Draco felt a pull towards the elf, something stronger than he felt with Eccaia.

'Yes,' Draco decided, 'it's time to step it up, time to start making my move.'

The carriage jolted to a stop as it reached the castle. Draco was prepared to enter the castle, prepared to face those in Slytherin who would now turn their backs on him, prepared because now he had actual friends and nothing would beat that- nothing except a certain long haired Elvin boy spread nude on his bed.

Draco smiled at that thought and continued to walk into the castle.

Airion and Eccaia were waiting to be called. They had been told to wait behind while the other children got sorted. The older woman, McGonagall, had seemed nice enough but Airion was anxious to make sure Draco was alright, from what Draco had told him, his house would not be pleased with him and it made Airion nervous.

Eventually the two heard their names being announced and they walked out into the hall. The first thing Airion noticed was the huge mass of people but soon after the shock his eyes focused on the blonde man at Slytherin table and quickly narrowed as he saw his friend alone and being glared at.

He didn't like that. No, not at all.

Airion was pulled back to reality as Eccaia elbowed him and he looked back at Dumbledore whose eyes were sparkling annoyingly. The man was dressed is brilliant silver and gold stripped robes.

Aranel secretly moved so she was behind his ear and hissed _"Bumblebee"_ Airion began snicker but stopped as Dumbledore began to speak.

"These two have come a long way in order to spend time learning about the wizarding world and to do research concerning some Elvin traditions. Airion and Eccaia will be placed in separate, private rooms as they will not be students, but they may sit with whomever they wish during meals. Hopefully they do not mind a few questions asked by curious children." Dumbledore, or rather Bumblebee, said and waved towards the tables, as if asking them to sit.

Airion and Eccaia both immediately moved towards their pale friend, eager to be by him as the looks being thrown at him were unsettling to say the least.

Dumbledore looked slightly put out by their movements but continued on. "We would also like you to welcome this year's Defense teacher, Neci Eruanna, who is from the same Elvin community as our younger visitors."

Airion, Eccaia, and Draco all snapped to attention as they heard Neci's name being said and were shocked to find their teacher and elder sitting at the head table. She smiled and winked at them.

"Dig In!"

Food spread out in front of the trio but they were still in shock. Severus was smirking and Neci seemed to be giggling behind her hand. It was going to be an interesting year.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Maerwen rushed through the castle, frantically searching, trying to find it. It had to be here. She fell to her knees as she reached a well hidden alcove, small and barely noticeable. She only knew it was there because she had created it.

With trembling fingers she reached in and grabbed the small case hidden far in the back. Everything was coming to an end, yet everything was just beginning. She just hoped that, even if she did not make it, her poor children would.

This case, the small thing that seemed harmless, might make all the difference and she'd be damned if she even let the darkness touch it.

Elvish: Cugu: Dove

A/N I'm so sorry it took so long! Oh my gosh, I've been so busy. My life has been the most stressful it has ever been. With ACT's and AP's, my junior year is killing me. I can't say when the next chapter will be, it might not be until the end of May or even June. I'm so sorry guys! I will not abandon this but please understand that I'm trying my best and yet I can hardly even stay on top of my school work. I hope you are all patient and continue to read and review! I love you all and I promise I will be back as soon as possible with another chapter!


	12. AUTHORS NOTE! READ!

Alright guys… please don't throw things

Alright guys… please don't throw things!! I have to let you all know what's going on.

First off- thank you all for your reviews and support. I love you all and you make me so happy. I feel terrible for leaving you all for so long. I hope I haven't lost any fans…

Secondly, I have had serious writers block for this story. I have a few ideas but I just can't seem to make them work. I've been trying to complete the next chapter for months but I barley have 2 pages done. This being said, if any of you have ideas or thoughts that could help me, let me know!!

Thirdly, Even if I manage to overcome this block, you must realize I won't be posting much. I have three WIP's for a different site and a different genre that I also have to work on, and I'm in school. It's my senior year of high school and right now I'm barely getting four hours of sleep a night because of the work load. I have three AP classes, 2 honors classes and pre-calculus which is killing me. I really need to stay focused on my school work and not slip up. Also, I'm trying to get college applications done which means essays and a lot of time consumption. I am also trying to have a social life and I have a boyfriend who I try and see as much as possible. All these things make updating difficult.

However. I do feel terrible for making you all wait and I WILL NOT be abandoning this story. I might abandon Earthquake because it hasn't progressed much and I don't feel like continuing, at least not yet. I hope you all don't hate me and stick with this story because I do eventually want to complete it and your support helps me keep going.

Please forgive me?

Love, black angels fall


End file.
